Clear Stream
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Kelsey, Vanessa, and Angela are three girls who have a future that could change the lives of everyone. ~*~ COMPLETE ~*~ Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

This fanfic is almost exactly like Dracogirl's, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing the idea. Oh and all the Harry Potter characters come from J.K. Rowlings.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one." Kelsey counted down the seconds till the bell rang. "RRRIINNNGGGG." Perfectly on time. Kelsey hated school. Stupid classes, boring lectures and no cute guys whatsoever. At least she had her friends to help her withstand the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other campus Vanessa and Angela were talking about the upcoming movies. "What about going to see Lord of the Rings?" Vanessa suggested. "Nah, that's a boring movie. Plus Kelsey told me what happened to you and her the last time yall went to see that movie, so no!" Angela laughed.  
  
"Gosh, our lives are boring, all we do is go to school, go home, do homework, go to sleep and then go back to school the next day. How boring." Angela said. "Well, our lives wouldn't be so boring if stupid Clear Stream High School actually had cute and sensible guys here." Vanessa said.  
  
Directly after Vanessa said this, their biology teacher, Mr. Bidthespot asked them to go to the office to direct a few new students to class. Once asked this, Vanessa and Angela looked at each other, laughed, and scrambled out of the class in a hurry. Biology was always boring, and they were always trying to find a way to get out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now class," Kelsey's French teacher started to say, "We are going to start with the regular verbs that end in IR." Kelsey was about to fall asleep. She almost always did in this class. She was in French 3, which put her in a class with all juniors. Usually her friend Bardy was there, but she had broken her leg and was being home school for the time being.  
  
All of a sudden there was a rap at the door. Through the window, Kelsey could make out two figures, one of which she could recognize, the principals. The other one she could not see, but she would soon find out as the teacher opened the door. A boy, who looked about her age, peered in the classroom, sort of shy, but very handsome.  
  
Her teacher talked to the principal for a moment as the new boy looked around the room in curiosity. His eyes went around to each junior, and finally settled on hers. He had the most beautiful, green eyes she had ever seen, they almost glowed. This trance between the two ended as the teacher started to talk to the class again.  
  
"Class, this is our new student from London, his name is Harry, um. what's your last name?" She asked. "Oh its Potter." He never took his eyes off of Kelsey and he smiled. "Oh yes, Harry Potter. Harry was taking this class at his old school and so he will be finishing it off the rest of the year in here with us. There is an empty seat right in front of Kelsey, that girl (pointing to Kelsey), if you would sit down. Oh, what grade are you in dear?" The teacher asked. "Ninth." He answered while walking over to his seat.  
  
Kelsey thought to herself, this is perfect, the answer to her dreams. Only one problem, she was never a forward person, how was she going to talk to Harry? 


	2. Chapter Two

Vanessa and Angela walked towards the office, laughing at each other. Angela opened the door as Vanessa walked in. "Hi, we are here to direct the new students, Mr. Bidthespot sent us." Vanessa said to the office clerk. Without even looking up from her work, she pointed to two boys and a girl sitting in the waiting room.  
  
The first boy looked very distinguished, with slick blond hair. The second had wild red hair and a grin on his face. The girl looked a little shy with a book in her hand.  
  
Vanessa, being the forward person she is, introduced herself and Angela to the bunch. Vanessa was eyeing the blond hair boy. She thought he was really cute, but the redhead was bad either. She looked at Angela and winked.  
  
Angela liked the blond hair boy, who introduced himself as Draco. As they started to walk out the door, Vanessa started talking to the girl who was named Hermione and the redhead boy who's name was Ron.  
  
"So where do yall come from?" Vanessa asked Hermione. Ron laughed. "Well we can pretty much deduce where you came from, right here, down in Texas." He grinned. Vanessa was hooked. She no longer cared about the blond, Ron was the one for her.  
  
"We are from London, exchange students." Hermione said. She was wearing a hideous skirt that went below her knees and knee high socks. Angela and Vanessa both agreed later that in order for her to survive here at Clear Stream, she would need a makeover, fast.  
  
They all had biology so the whole bunch headed upstairs. Angela had a chance to be with Draco without everyone else, they were all talking and were pretty far ahead in the hallway. She decided to talk to him. "So what brings you here to dull old League City?" She asked. "Well, umm." He trailed off as he looked at her.  
  
For that moment time stood still. Both were transfixed on each other. Just then a teacher came down the hallway and asked where they were supposed to be. They told they teacher, but he was stubborn and gave them both d-halls. They didn't talk to each other anymore and walked back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Umm, Kelsey?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Oh no," she thought. She was never good at talking to guys, she either talked way to much or not enough. She took a breath and turned around. "Yeah?" she said coolly. "Umm, what are we supposed to be doing here? The school I went to really didn't teach me a whole lot on French, well they did, or else I wouldn't be here, but." He trailed off. "Gosh," Kelsey thought to herself, he seems as nervous as I feel. "Oh, umm, this class is crazy, I don't really know any French either, but for some reason I have a 98 in this class. The worksheet we have here, all we have to do is conjugate the verbs. Do you know IR verbs? And all that good stuff?" She asked him.  
  
She couldn't get over how incredible he was. His smile, his messy hair, and those eyes; how amazing. "I think I get it now. Thanks." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "So your in ninth grade, me too. What's your next class?" Kelsey questioned. They exchanged their schedules and realized that they had five classes together. She was thrilled, she couldn't wait to tell Vanessa and Angela about her super luck. 


	3. Chapter Three

As Vanessa and Angela walked back in the room with the new students, heads popped up and Mr. Bidthespot looked up from his paper he was reading from to see what all the commotion was.  
  
To both their luck, Draco sat right in front of Angela and Ron sat to the right of Vanessa. Hermione, got stuck in the back of class, and she looked pretty angry when she found out that was her PERMANENT seat.  
  
"Hey Ron, so what are you doing on Saturday, me and a couple of my friends were thinking about seeing a movie, interested?" Vanessa couldn't believe she was doing this. But she just felt so comfortable around Ron. Before he had time to answer Mr. Bidthespot told them to stop talking and pay attention.  
  
Ron tore out a piece of paper from the open spiral where Vanessa was supposed to be taking notes and he scribbled that he would love to, but he had to check with his other friends first. He also wrote down a 10 digit number and wrote below it, "Ron's cell. Call me after school."  
  
Angela could tell that Draco had an interest in her because he kept looking back and winking at her, and every time she blushed. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out. She found a new text message but couldn't recognize the number. She shrugged it off and opened the message.  
  
It read: "We weren't formally introduced. My name is Draco Malfoy and I come from a school in London that has a stupid name, so don't ask. I don't really know anyone here, and I was wondering if I could hang out with you and your group for the first couple of days. Text me back if you have a problem with that. Luv, Draco."  
  
What did the "luv" mean? Did it mean like, love, or love, love. Angela couldn't tell, so she texted him back with an alright by her and sat in a dazed state for the rest of the class, only coming back to reality when Draco's texts came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Freshman campus may leave now. Kelsey, I am sure you can help Harry find his way." The teacher said. "What are we doing?" Harry asked Kelsey while packing up his stuff, copying Kelsey. "We get to leave early to walk over to the Ninth Grade Center, the other building." Kelsey said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Harry followed Kelsey out, and once out of the classroom Kelsey pulled out her cell phone. "Just a quick text to my friends, walk with me." Kelsey said to Harry. They had talked all class period, and not about French. Kelsey found out that Harry came from London and he had just had his 16th birthday last September. She found out that his parents were killed, and he lived with his aunt and uncle for a while. Then he had a chance to go over here to the United States in an exchange program, and here he was, for the remaining school year, and maybe longer he added to her with a grin and a wink.  
  
Kelsey texted Vanessa with an urgent message, saying she had very, very good, not to mention cute, news. Trying to give Vanessa a clue. Kelsey knew that Vanessa and Angela were in the same class so Vanessa would pass along the message. Plus they would see each other all next period anyway. 


	4. Chapter Four

The bell rang and the biology class started to pack up and pile out of the classroom. With Angela tied up with Draco, Vanessa, being a person to be way nice to new comers, had started to walk out with Ron, but stopped to look for Hermione. Hermione, however, had other plans and cam out of the classroom, flirting with one of the basketball team members. "Oh well." Vanessa said. She and Ron had been writing notes all class period, and both knew that they would go out with each other some time soon. Vanessa told Ron that Angela and her always met their friend Kelsey over by the vending machines. Seeing that Angela and Draco were already in front of them, heading downstairs, Vanessa and Ron tried to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey Kelsey!" Angela waved, eyeing the black haired boy who was next to her. "Hey Yall!" Kelsey said back. Ron laughed, which caused Vanessa to start laughing also. "Hey Ron! Hey Draco!" Harry said, going forward to them. "Yall, know each other?" Angela, Kelsey, and Vanessa said together. "Yeah, all came from the same school, but wait, where is Hermione?" Ron said, all of a sudden looking around.  
  
"So did you guys decide on a movie to see tonight?" Kelsey asked Vanessa and Angela, with a great smile on her face. Each looked at their new companion and they all laughed.  
  
Soon the warning bell rang and they all went their separate ways, finding that all their newfound companions were in their next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before they knew it, school was over. This was the first time Kelsey, Angela, or Vanessa wished they could have stayed longer. The group including Hermione and her newfound friend (the boy from biology) all walked over to the main campus to catch their rides.  
  
Because it was Friday and a new weekend, Vanessa, Angela, and Kelsey were all spending the night at Kelsey's house. For the time being, the new exchange students all were staying at a hotel, the Holiday Inn. They all decided to see a horror movie that night at 7:45. They all said their farewells and Kelsey, Vanessa, and Angela piled into Kelsey's mother's car.  
  
Kelsey's mother was nice, but always wanted to know what was going on in their lives so Kelsey put her finger in front of her lips to warn the other girls not to tell her mother of the new exchange students.  
  
The ride to Kelsey's home ended quickly, seeing that she only lived five minutes away from the school. The girls all climbed out of the car and made a mad dash for Kelsey's room. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once all settled, they began talking. "So what do y'all think? Cute huh?" Vanessa said. They all laughed. "Y'all didn't get to spend any time with Harry, but he is exactly what I've been looking for, he's not the conceited type, he cares about you. He's perfect in every way possible." Kelsey said dreamily.  
  
"What about yours Angela? He seems a little different from the rest of them, what's his story?" Vanessa asked. "He explained that he and the rest of that bunch were once enemies, but they became friends after their principal gave them some assignment to do. I dunno, he doesn't seem to like talking about that." She said. It was an awkward moment.  
  
"So, what do you think of that Hermione girl?" Kelsey asked the bunch. "She seemed pretty cozy with that guy that was in our biology class," Angela pointed out. "I don't know, she seems sort of funny to me, oh well." Vanessa said.  
  
The girls looked at each other. It was never a good sign when Vanessa had a bad vibe. They all believed Vanessa to have physic powers, and she always seemed to be right. "She seems to be hiding something." She trailed off again.  
  
What Vanessa didn't want to tell her friends is that she felt something was going to happen, and she was sure all of the exchange students were hiding something.  
  
Of course, the three girls were hiding some things of their own also. Vanessa was positive she was physic, Kelsey could move things with her mind, and Angela could sometimes hear people's thoughts. They didn't know how they got these powers, but once they all confessed to these powers they became closer as friends.  
  
"So what are we going to do till we leave for the movies?" Vanessa asked. "Well I know none of us wanna do homework, how about surfing the web?" Kelsey recommended. The girls had nothing better to do, but even before the girls could sign on, each of their phones rang. The internet idea was soon forgotten about while each girl was talking to her dream guy.  
  
All through getting ready and getting in the car, the three girls talked to their guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO WAY! I would never do that Draco!" Angela said in the phone. She laughed. "There is no way I'm going to ditch my friends." She knew she couldn't but it was so tempting to go off with Draco. Quietly she told him, "alright, but we have to wait till they are interesting in the movies, or at least themselves."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then the next thing we know, we are listening to a strange song about someone losing their lunch box, it was crazy." Vanessa said into her cell.  
  
She felt so comfortable talking to Ron, she could tell him anything. She listened into her phone and then said, "Yeah, I've been waiting to see this movie for the longest time. And having a guy to hang on to too isn't bad either." She couldn't believe she was saying this. She wondered what he would say back, and hoped it would be something positive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, you hang up first!" Kelsey said while laughing. "No, you!" Kelsey said again after Harry said he wouldn't.  
  
Just then her mother looked back and said, "Kelsey, we're here, get out of the car, everyone else has." She was soon aware that she was the only one left in the back seat and her two friends were already greeting the bunch that were by the box office.  
  
"Oh, okay mom, bye!" Kelsey yelled to her mother as she rushed out of the car and up the steps. She saw Harry and he waved. She smiled, tonight, she thought to herself, was going to be fantastic. 


	6. Chapter Six

"So what have you heard about this movie?" Harry asked Kelsey. "I'm not sure about it, I'm not really the horror movie type." She said. "Too bad, it can be really fun." Harry said as a reply. "Well, I guess we will find out." Kelsey said with a smile on her face.  
  
"We need to be getting in there, its already getting crowded." Vanessa pointed out. They all walked in, and the last was Draco and Angela. Draco winked at Angela and she melted. "Remember, after the previews." He said. She couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The previews started and finished, and then Angela all of a sudden had to go to the bathroom. "Gosh Angela, you wouldn't of thought to do that BEFORE we got here," Kelsey said, sitting next to Harry, who had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but its not like we can change time, I'll only be a sec." She said and rushed out. "Well, this cant be any fun for me, I'll get some snacks to pass the time." Draco said rather loud, but no one cared. Ron and Vanessa had already started to make out and Kelsey was holding on to Harry's hand for dear life, while watching the movie begin.  
  
Draco walked out and as soon as he opened the doors he saw Angela. She smiled at him and he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now this," Angela thought to herself, "is absolutely perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry thought to himself. "I really, REALLY like Kelsey, but, oh, why did I get into this, why did I get picked to be on this assignment?" of course he knew why, it was the same thing all the time, he knew he was the only one who could defeat Voldermort. So far he hadn't done anything he was supposed to do. And he knew that Dumbledore would be checking on them soon.  
  
"This is a very special assignment," Harry remembered Dumbledore saying to him, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. "There are three girls at a school called Clear Stream. They are a great asset, and if Voldemort get to them before we do, it could be disastrous. I need you four to settle your differences and get these girls to trust you, and you need to bring them here, back to Hogwarts. Oh, and the less you can get involved, the better."  
  
Harry didn't take the last part of what Dumbledore said into that much consideration, but now he was in a rut. Plus, Hermione, the sensible one, had to go bringing it up just before they all left. She didn't feel like going to the movies and she decided to start on her 'normal school' homework. Harry knew thought that Justin, the boy she was all over today, couldn't make the movies.  
  
Harry was happy that Hermione found someone else, ever since Ron broke up with her she seemed so depressed all the time.  
  
Harry caught himself and decided to enjoy the movie, and more, the way Kelsey felt against him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man," Vanessa thought to herself, "Ron is a FANTASTIC kisser."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's your plan now Romeo?" Angela asked as she kissed him on the cheek. "Well I heard that the sky is pretty at night." Draco said. They headed outside and sat on the steps.  
  
"So, I've told you my story, what's yours." Draco asked. He had been confused about why these three girls were so special. Maybe they were witches but didn't know it or something.  
  
"Well, there's nothing special about me. In ninth grade at Clear Stream, I take some advanced classes." She kept going on. Draco was tired of talking and right in the middle of Angela explaining her classes Draco leaned over and gave her a very passionate kiss. She didn't object, she didn't like talking about herself anyway. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"AHHH!" Kelsey screamed. She hated horror flicks. Just then Harry laughed. "Hey!" She said to Harry, punching him in the arm flirtatiously. "Sorry, your just so cute when you scream." He trailed off. Then they both leaned in and shared a wonderful kiss.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone in the movie theater screamed and this made Kelsey jump. Harry laughed again. Kelsey didn't even try to stop him and leaned in for a second kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa pulled away from the kiss, looked at Ron and smiled. She snuggled into his lap. She felt so protected, and that she was loved.  
  
Ron whispered in her ear, "Vanessa, will you be my girlfriend?" Vanessa looked back at him and started kissing him again. He pulled back. "So was that a yes or no?" He said. She kissed him again. "I believe that is a yes, am I correct?" Ron said. Vanessa rolled her eyes at him and they started kissing (yet again).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The movie ended and Ron, Vanessa, Harry, and Kelsey came out of the theater. "Good movie, wouldn't you agree Vanessa?" Kelsey said slyly. Vanessa came out of the lip lock between her and Ron and said, "What movie?"  
  
They all laughed and then Kelsey questioned, "What ever happened to Angela and Draco?" They all looked at each other and they all started to smile.  
  
Harry thought, "At least I'm not the only one interfering. Ron and Vanessa are bound to be going out, and Draco and Angela are no where to be found." Harry looked at Kelsey who was talking in her cell phone. She caught his gaze and she smiled back at him. "I better back off a bit, like Dumbledore said, we aren't to be getting into their lives too much."  
  
"Yeah mom, its over, come and get us." Kelsey said. She hung up the phone and walked up to Harry and kissed him. This time, he seemed preoccupied, and didn't return the kiss. Kelsey was deeply confused but just shrugged it off. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The group found Draco and Angela outside the movies, talking on the steps. "So this is where you two disappeared to," Vanessa said. Angela, surprised by the familiar voice, jumped up and turned around. "Hey y'all." Angela said. Draco looked angry while he stood up and gave an evil look to Ron and Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They soon found each other parting, and each was sad to say goodbye.  
  
"Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow or something?" Ron asked Vanessa. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Yeah Weasley, that's not a bad idea, all agreed?" Draco asked. Kelsey looked up at Harry. The expression on his face seemed to read he wasn't sure, but after seeing Kelsey's face, he smiled, nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Kelsey's mother honked the horn and signaled for the girls to get in the car. Each kissed her boy and said goodbye.  
  
Before parting Kelsey asked Harry, "Are you alright?" concerned. "Oh yeah, I just have some other things on my mind at the moment. Don't worry about it." Harry said with a smile. He kissed her passionately, but then he pulled away, "Ill see you tomorrow alright, I'll call you first thing."  
  
Kelsey, very disappointed, climbed into the back seat of the car, with her other two friends as she moved farther and farther away from the movies, and from Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the girls were all settled in their Pj's and in their sleeping bags they began to talk about the night.  
  
"Ron is fantastic, and, he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Vanessa said excitedly. "Wow, that's so cool, Draco and I talked all night, it was great!" Angela added. "What's wrong Kelsey?" Vanessa looked at Kelsey who looked terribly distraught. "It Harry, sometimes he seems so into me, and then something will click and he will be totally different, I don't know its strange." Kelsey trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hermione, were back." Harry said as he walked in the door. Hermione looked back at him with a worried look, and a tall figure came out of the other room, it was Dumbledore, they were in big trouble. 


	9. Chapter Nine

That night Vanessa had a terrible dream. At first she was with Ron at school and all of a sudden they both started running towards a train. They ran for what seemed hours, but they never caught the train. Vanessa wanted to stop and rest but Ron said that they had to keep going in order to save 'them.' At last they came to a huge castle, and Ron, ran inside and they door closed, with Vanessa being on the outside. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Vanessa woke with a sweat. She gasped as if she had just run a marathon and because of the gasp she woke up Angela and Kelsey.  
  
Vanessa told them her story and all three were puzzled. They decided not to dwell on it and they all went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, Ron, Draco, sit down, I've been waiting for you boys to come back." Dumbledore said in a tired voice.  
  
They looked at each other and knew they were all in deep trouble. They sat down, and Harry looked at Hermione. She saw him but turned away. Harry thought to himself, this has gotta be bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa kept having the same dream and she didn't want to go through it again so she decided to go downstairs and either find some food in Kelsey's pantry, or find something interesting to watch on television.  
  
She tiptoed past the two other girls, through the hallway, past Kelsey's sister's room. Kelsey's sister was named Casey, she was 12, just in 6th grade. Vanessa wondered if she possessed the same power as her sister did, but she decided to shrug it off, it wasn't that important question to be pondering on.  
  
What was an important question was what did the dream mean. Kelsey was an expert on dream interpretation, she was into all that weird stuff, and because of the look on Kelsey's face, Vanessa was worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, I sent you all on this mission and I believe I made myself clear. These three girls are very important to the whole witch society. Without them, everyone in the wizarding world will be destroyed. Unfortunately, the wizarding world needs them a little sooner than I thought; we need them in this next week. They need to know what you are, and what they are. They need to know of Hogwarts, and they need to be willing to go with you." Dumbledore looked into each of their eyes, and hoped, hoped with all his heart, that they could do this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Vanessa was drifting off to sleep, she heard the step squeak. She jerked up to find Angela tiptoeing down the stairs.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, and I saw you weren't in your sleeping bag, so I thought, where else could Vanessa be at a time like this." Angela smiled shyly as she said this.  
  
Vanessa and Angela were close friends, more than them and Kelsey. They were friends throughout middle school and then ninth grade is when they became friends with Kelsey.  
  
"So I know when something is bothering you, what's up?" Vanessa said. Vanessa was worried for her friend.  
  
"I am not sure about Draco. I really like him, and I am sure he likes me, but, I think we are both too shy to say anything." Angela said.  
  
Vanessa laughed. Angela was rarely shy, she was only shy when a cute boy she liked was around. Vanessa thought to herself, she must, really like Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One week, that is all you have." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room. The others just looked at each other and Draco started the conversation. "I wonder what exactly is their deal. They look pretty normal to me."  
  
"What, does that mean that you have to look different to be a wizard?" Harry said, trying to break the tension. It didn't work.  
  
"This whole day has been a waste to me, its not like I can do anything in this mission anyway." Hermione said. She felt angered when she couldn't do somehting for herself. "Its up to you boys. You all must find a way for them to trust you." Saying nothing more, Hermione headed to her room, and the boys didn't hear her again till morining.  
  
"So Harry, how are we going to do this?" Ron asked inquisitively. Harry really had no idea and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure, but I do know that they all need to find out on the same night, and we will need to leave directly after that, maybe the next day."  
  
They all decided to tell them on Wednesday, that way they could still spend time with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Chapter Ten

The next day being Saturday, the entire bunch decided that bowling would be fun, then after that, the park across the street would be a perfect place to have a picnic.  
  
All three of the boys had no idea how to bowl, so it was a challenge for the girls to teach. "You hold the ball like this, with your thumb in one hole, and your middle and ring finger in the other two holes. You swing it back, and let it go." Angela said. She released it and it rolled right into the gutter. "Maybe Angela isn't the best person to be showing you how to bowl." Vanessa said. They all laughed.  
  
The game commenced, with three teams, Angela and Draco, Kelsey and Harry, and Vanessa and Ron. The game lasted a long time; partly because the boys kept dropping the bowling balls and they would roll down the wrong ally, or would crash into some unsuspecting bowling player.  
  
In the end, Harry and Kelsey won with a score of 121, but only winning by one point, with Vanessa and Ron trailing behind them. Last were Angela and Draco, with a score of 87. They all had a great time, and they were also all hungry.  
  
Kelsey's mother helped pack a picnic lunch, with PB&J sandwiches and potato chips. Also included were fruits and many pouches of Capri Suns. For as long as they knew Kelsey, both Vanessa and Angela felt so comfortable with Kelsey's family, as if it was their own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Casey looked through the window, watching all the people on her street do whatever they were doing. She had a secret, and she wasn't sure who to talk to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the picnic, Kelsey couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Harry. She had tried to ask him about it, but he would always say it was nothing and pretend to be happy. Kelsey didn't know what to do. She would ask for advice from Angela and Vanessa once this date was over with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Angela, come over here." Draco said to Angela while patting the bench. She came over to Draco and sat down. He smiled at her and she at him. It was a beautiful day, and Angela wanted, more that anything, for Draco to ask her to be his girlfriend. She was almost certain that he would, it would just have to be the right time.  
  
"So what are we doing for today," she asked him with a smile on her face. "I was thinking about a walk around the lake, sound good so far?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head and him and they both got up and started walking away from the group. "So what else is there planned?" she asked him flirtatiously. He put his finger over his lips and then he started to run, pulling Angela right behind him.  
  
He ran to a big oak tree and once they were behind it, he pulled her in, for a passionate kiss. Angela thought to herself, this is it, this would be the perfect time to ask me. But it never came.  
  
Once coming out of the kiss, Draco smiled and started to say something. He stopped and looked out onto the lake. Nothing more was said, and Draco and Angela started to walk around the lake, Angela being very disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa was having a blast with Ron; they were playing a guessing game. One person thought of anything in the world and the other had to guess what it was. If you got it right, you would kiss the other person as a reward, and you would become the person who thought of the 'thing.' If you guessed wrong, as a punishment, you would have to kiss the other person twice.  
  
Vanessa, being the one to guess, had guessed totally wrong the first two times. She "reluctantly" kissed Ron, but she had to admit, she loved this game.  
  
Finally, after 6 guesses wrong she told Ron, "I give up, what were you thinking of?" "I was thinking of you." He leaned in, and they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kelsey still had no idea what was wrong with Harry. Like she told Vanessa and Angela the night before, Harry would be so romantic with her, and then something would click in his mind and he would back off a whole bunch.  
  
Kelsey hoped it was only a temporary thing, because she really enjoyed Harry's company. All the worries she had flew out of her mind when Harry said that he wanted to meet up with Kelsey one of these next afternoon, without the gang, just them. She agreed that they should spend some time together.  
  
The picnic soon ended and it was time for everyone to leave. Angela was very upset because Draco still never asked her, and on the other hand Vanessa was ecstatic because she was having such a good time with Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry knew that the next time he and Kelsey met, he would tell her everything. He would just have to postpone that meeting till Wednesday.  
  
Harry really enjoyed spending time with Kelsey, but whenever he was having a good time, Dumbledore's voice came in his head, and he decided to back off. He knew he had to tell Ron and Draco that he was going to tell Kelsey of Hogwarts so he went in search of his two friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did you all have a nice time?" Kelsey's mother asked. "Yes ma'am." Vanessa said. Angela was in a bad mood now and Kelsey just sat there, hoping their next meeting would be better than today.  
  
Vanessa wondered why her parents were as nice as Kelsey's mom was. Vanessa really never got along with her parents. They were tolerable and everything, but she just enjoyed spending time with Kelsey's family better. Angela admitted the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Kelsey's home, Casey was bored so she decided to go and look for some stuff in Kelsey's room. Casey walked from her room down the hall to her sisters room. She looked both ways to make sure her father didn't hear her. The coast was clear and she scrambled into the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
The best place to look was either her diary, which she didn't write often in, but when she did, it was some good stuff, or her livejournal. She found the diary quickly and then went underneath Kelsey's bed to find the key.  
  
Casey thought Kelsey was pretty stupid to keep the key in such an obvious place as that, but she wasn't complaining. She put the key in and turned it. There was a click and the lock came off.  
  
Casey found the last entry to be yesterday. Score, she thought. It read:  
  
The movies were so much fun! I think I might be in LOVE with Harry. He is so nice and considerate. The only thing was that I couldn't control my power tonight. Every time I was with Harry and tried to use my power, it would just go haywire, and then sometimes I didn't even try to use my power and it would work. Oh well, later days! "Kelsey Potter"  
  
Casey had read numerous time about Kelsey's power and wasn't sure what it was, she just thought it like a desire or something, and her sister, being the weirdo she is, named it her 'power.'  
  
But then Casey pondered what if Kelsey has the same problem I do? I'll have to ask her when she gets home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kelsey did get home, she was swamped with homework and Casey had no time to ask Kelsey. I guess I will ask her some other time then, Casey thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was school, and for the first time, Kelsey, Vanessa and Angela were all excited to be going. Fifth period is what they had that morning, and ironically the three girls, the three guys, and Hermione were all in that class.  
  
It was algebra, and their teacher was Mr. Conneller. There were no assigned seats so they all sat to each other.  
  
Kelsey wanted to make friends with Hermione, because it seemed she was not comfortable here at Clear Stream. Kelsey made a gesture at Hermione meaning for her to sit next to Kelsey. Hermione smiled and graciously accepted.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kelsey, you're Hermione right?" Kelsey asked as Hermione sat down. "Yeah, that's right, I came over with Harry, Ron, and Draco." She said as she looked over at Draco and Angela. Kelsey followed Hermione's gaze, and was deeply confused. Kelsey was about to ask Hermione another question, but then Mrs. Conneller started talking and she forgot about Kelsey, listening intently to what the teacher was saying. Kelsey gave up on Hermione as well and started listening to the teacher.  
  
She soon felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up. Harry smiled back at her and pointed to her desk. On it was a folded up piece of paper, with 'To: Kelsey' written on the front of it. She looked up at the teacher, to make sure he wasn't looking, and she opened the note up.  
  
"Pretty boring stuff huh?"  
  
Kelsey smiled and looked up at Harry. She wrote back:  
  
"You have no idea, this is your first day, I had to sit through this the entire year. Its horrible."  
  
She looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking again, and she threw it on Harry's desk. He chuckled and opened it up. They passed the note back and forth for a while. One time Kelsey got the note and wrote on it:  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
She didn't look to see if the teacher was paying attention and just threw it over, big mistake.  
  
"Kelsey? What was that?" She walked down to the aisle and took up the note before Harry could read it. She gave to evil eye to Kelsey, and then Harry, and went on teaching her lesson.  
  
Kelsey looked at Harry and he mouthed, "That was a close one." Kelsey nodded her head and felt defeated. Would she ever be able to tell Harry she loved him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw Kelsey and Harry get caught passing the note. Actually she didn't even see them passing the note, because she was too preoccupied watching Draco.  
  
She had started to like Draco even before taking on this assignment, and him going with the gang had just been a plus. She wanted to spend time with him, but that Angela girl was always in the way, what was so special about her and her friends anyway? Kelsey was alright, she seemed friendly, but Hermione despised both Vanessa and Angela because Ron liked Vanessa and Draco liked Angela. They sure moved fast, it was only Monday, meaning that they only knew the girls for four days.  
  
It was all hopeless, I, thought Hermione, am nothing more that a bookworm, who has no social life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days flew by so fast, and finally it was Wednesday. All three of the boys were extremely nervous, being that they had to tell the girls today. They all planned to meet their companions after school and go someplace to be alone with them to tell them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where are we going Ron?" Vanessa asked him after school that day. Her mother was the one taking them wherever they were going, so she needed to know.  
  
"Well, its someplace fun, I think you will have a good time." Ron said to Vanessa. "I already told your mom where to take us." He added.  
  
They turned out to be in downtown League City, going along highway 3. They turned in and Vanessa found herself looking at Laser tag. She laughed and looked at Ron. He smiled back and he blushed. "I have never played before, and it looked fun, ya know?" She smiled at him again and started to lean in, but stopped and looked at her mother who was drving the car. Once the car was stopped, they went inside laser tag, and she kissed him. "Thanks, this will be fun!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had called a taxi, and him and Angela piled in to find themselves going to Houston, and they finally stopped at the zoo. Angela had told him once that she loved animals, so he thought this would be the perfect place to spend the afternoon.  
  
She loved the idea and kissed him on the cheek for it. She was so glad to be out of school for the day, and she had a bad feeling about Hermione. Wherever Angela and Draco went, they soon found Hermione, and it was getting rather annoying.  
  
But here at the zoo, it would be a Hermione-free zone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had the perfect idea of where to take Kelsey. He thought that since they met in a French class, what would be better than a French restaurant. There was this quaint little place called La Madeline, it was right next to the mall. Harry called a cab and it picked them up from school.  
  
He also had another surprise as well. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He had an emerald necklace for her, it also had a charm on it, in case she was ever in danger, he would know. If she said yes to being his girl, he would tell her about Hogwarts. If she said no, he would know that she would never go to Hogwarts with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kelsey was riding in the cab with Harry, enjoying herself, when she got a call on her cell phone. It was her mom. Kelsey rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Kelsey, where are you?" her mom asked. "I told you this morning, I was spending the afternoon with a friend." She still had never told her mom about Harry. "Well I have something very important to tell you, Vanessa and Angela. I was hoping that y'all all would come home here together." She trailed off.  
  
"No mother, we all went our ways after school, what's so important anyways?" Kelsey asked. "Oh well, I can't tell you on the phone, just after you all get home, you need to get Vanessa and Angela over here as soon as possible." Then Kelsey heard a click. "Ugh," Kelsey thought as she hung up and put her phone back in her purse.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, looking deeply confused. "Oh, my mom wanted to tell me something, but she couldn't tell me over the phone. Sometimes I think she is crazy." Kelsey chuckled, but she was very uneasy, what was it that her mother wanted to talk to her and her friends about?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love laser tag, its so fun!" Vanessa said. She strapped on her vest and then helped Ron into his. They heard the rules and Vanessa turned and mouthed to Ron, "You understand?" He nodded and the door opened. Vanessa started to run and she screamed behind him, "catch me if you can!"  
  
"Oh, great, how am I supposed to talk to her, if I am chasing her?" Ron pondered. "No matter, this should be fun." He thought. He ran in to find his girlfriend, and shoot her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, sit down, we need to talk." Draco said. Angela was scared. It was never a good sign when a guy says, we need to talk. She sat down never to him uneasily.  
  
"So you remember me telling you that I come from a school in London with a stupid name?" He had no idea how to say this.  
  
Angela had no idea where this conversation was going, but she nodded and looked at Draco puzzled.  
  
"Well the name is Hogwarts, and its not just any normal school." Draco thought, oh great, this is going to be disastrous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So here we are, what do you think?" Harry said as he got out of the cab and helped Kelsey out of the car. She looked at the little place and she knew that today was going to be one of the best days ever.  
  
"Its wonderful, and French, haha, where we first met." Kelsey said. "I didn't know if you would pick up on that or not." Harry said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Well let's get inside."  
  
Inside was even more beautiful. They both ordered the 'French snack' seeing that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. Kelsey sat down at a booth while Harry went to get their drinks. He came back and had a coke in one had and a sprite in the other.  
  
"So, where did you find this place Harry?" Kelsey was making small talk. She knew that something was upsetting Harry and she hoped that tonight would be the night he told her what it was.  
  
"Oh, umm, I dunno, I just found it." He said. He smiled at her as she took a sip of her sprite. "Ok," Harry said to himself, "Here goes nothing."  
  
"Kelsey, I have something I have to ask you." He reached in his jacket pocket and took out a box. He handed it to her and she openned it. She found inside the most perfect emerald necklace. Harry said, "That's for you. I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
She looked at the necklace, and looked back at him. She smiled, closing the box. She walked over to his side of the booth and sat next to him. She gave him a passionate kiss and said at the end, "Yes, of course." They kissed again and she went back to her side and put on the necklace.  
  
"And now," Harry thought to himself, "the hard part."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was having a blast playing laser tag, and whenever he would find Vanessa he would shoot her, then kiss her. She would run away until their next meeting. Soon the game was over and they were all instructed to go back to the lobby to await their scores.  
  
Ron thought this was the perfect time to tell Vanessa so he beckoned her to sit down in his lap and he started talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon it was all explained to the three girls and all were a little reluctant, but they knew the boys, and trusted them all. They all agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was past 6 when all the girls got home. Both Vanessa and Angela called Kelsey and said that they needed to talk. It was a good thing because Kelsey needed to talk as well. They all decided to meet back at Kelsey's house, because her mother also needed to tell them something.  
  
They all arrived at the same time, and all were very tense. Kelsey decided it would be better to hear what her mother had to say about this first, and then they could talk to each other privately upstairs in Kelsey's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay girls," Kelsey's mother, Dana said. "I need you to all sit down, this is going to be a real shock." In the room, besides the three girls, were both Vanessa's and Angela's parents, and Kelsey's sister, Casey.  
  
"Now, I am positive you have figured it out by now, that all of you have some sort of power. It is not bad though. You see, girls, we (Kelsey's mother pointed to herself and Vanessa's and Angela's parents) are not really your biological parents. We were instructed that you were very special girls and that you must be taken care of until this very day. You were to believe that we were your parents, and that you were all normal, and this too includes you, Casey.  
  
"We knew that tonight, those three boys would tell you this information about Hogwarts. We cannot force you to go, but must insist strongly that you do. Casey, it is not your time to go, so we must also strongly insist that you stay here for a little while longer."  
  
All of the girls were in disbelief. Angela only had one question on her mind, "So where and who are our real parents?" Kelsey's "mother" looked at the other "parents." "We are really not sure, for they never told us, and I think that they never told us because they didn't want you to find out.  
  
Casey started to cry and she ran upstairs. Kelsey, being in shock at the moment, didn't know how to reach. She stood up and walked upstairs, to see if her sister, if even that, was okay. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Angela thought it was some sort of joke that everyone was in. It couldn't possibly be true. But somehow, by the looks on her parents faces, it seemed to be true, either that or they just lie very VERY well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa didn't know what to do so she got up and walked the stairs to see if she could talk to Kelsey. Angela did the same thing. As she walked by, in the corner of her eye, she could just make out a tear in Kelsey's mother's eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's alright Casey, everything will be fine." Kelsey said reassuringly to Casey. As she patted Casey's back, she saw Vanessa and Angela come up. Kelsey beckoned them to sit down.  
  
"Here, Casey, why don't you go clean up in the bathroom, we gotta talk." Kelsey said to her sister. Casey started to say something but changed her mind. She nodded and stood up. She walked outside to the bathroom; the friends were all alone.  
  
"I had, NO idea any of that would have happened, but now, from what Harry told me, it might make some sense." Kelsey said. "What did Harry tell you? Because Ron told me something too, and it will change the REST of my life." Vanessa stated. Angela said, "Yeah, Draco said something to me too." She trailed off.  
  
The girls compared notes and realized that the guys all told them the same thing. Casey came back into the room. "Kelsey, I gotta talk to you about something." "Sure, what's up?" Before Casey could say anything, they heard the doorbell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and a really old man. Dana (Kelsey's mom) invited them in and offered refreshments. They declined and sat down.  
  
"So Dana, have you told the girls yet? I was talking to the boys and they all told the girls what they were supposed to." The old man said. "Why, yes, I don't think they took it very well, but, here they are now, why don't you ask them for yourself?"  
  
Kelsey, Casey, Angela, and Vanessa all walked down the stairs to see who was at the door. Ron caught Vanessa's eyes and smiled, but she just looked down.  
  
"Kelsey? Girls? This is your principal, Dumbledore. At your new school, Hogwarts." Dana said. "Are you all packed?" Dumbledore asked. The three girls shook their heads. "No matter." And with a wave of his hand 6 suitcases appeared right in front of him. "Now get up to bed, we will be leaving for the airport at 7. Come along boys, oh, I guess you all would like to talk, that's fine, just don't be too long, I will give you all 5 minutes or so." And with that Dumbledore apparated out.  
  
Dana also got the hint and said she had other business to attend to. The three girls and three boys where there, being very awkward. Casey was still at the foot of the stairs and didn't know who to turn to. As quietly as she could she went upstairs, all alone, to sort this all out.  
  
"Hey Vanessa, are you alright?" Ron said breaking the silence. Vanessa had been looking at the floor the entire time and as Ron said this she raised her head. This reveled that she was crying and she ran over to Ron who started to comfort her. Draco walked over to Angela and they started talking, and Harry and Kelsey sat down on the couch, both just staring at each other.  
  
The five minutes flew by and the boys had to leave. They promised they would be at the house first thing in the morning, and with that they left. The girls were left, all in an awkward state of mind. They were too tired and mentally exhausted to talk and they all went to bed. It was a quiet night except for the sharp sobs coming from Casey's bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Seven o' clock came early the next day. Everyone was groggy and Casey looked like she hadn't slept all night. It was a very sad departing, with Casey and Kelsey in tears, hugging and all, and then Kelsey not speaking to Dana.  
  
They all boarded the plane, all without a word. The mood lightened up a bit however, during the 11-hour flight back. They would have used a portkey to get back much faster but they didn't want to rush the girls into the wizarding thing too quickly.  
  
Throughout the flight it was pretty much Hermione, Draco, Angela, Ron and Vanessa playing ERS while Harry and Kelsey watched the movie. It was a typical plot and soon they became tired and joined in on the card playing.  
  
11 hours went by fast and soon they were in London. The girls had never been to London and wanted to sight see but Dumbledore said there was no time for it. They soon got on a train that took them to Hogwarts, The Hogwarts Express to be more exact. It was empty all except for the 6 boys and girls and Dumbledore. All 6 got into one compartment, alone, finally, without an adult.  
  
"Girls, Hogwarts is the best school ever. You will have no problem fitting in." Harry said aloud. "Well, you would be surprised how well we might fit in." Angela said under her breath. "What was that?" Draco asked. Angela looked up at her two friends and Kelsey spoke. "We might as well tell them right, it is probably normal in the 'wizarding world'."  
  
"Observe." Kelsey said and pointed to a penny that was lying on the floor. She stared at the penny and it began to rise. It floated over to her and landed perfectly in her hand.  
  
"I'm- uh, I'm confused." Ron said dumbfounded.  
  
"We each have a power." Vanessa explained. "Kelsey has the ability to move things with her mind." "So what's your power then Vanessa?" Ron asked curiously. "Well, I cant on command or anything, but I'm sort of physic and can see things that are going to happen." "And you Angela?" "Well, like Vanessa I cant on command, but sometimes I can hear peoples thoughts, but I would never use it as a spying devise." Angela said quickly.  
  
Harry looked deeply confused. "How did you all get these powers?" "Well I am not sure really, it almost was sudden when we first met, I dunno, it was the thing that brought us together, and we have been friends ever since." Kelsey said. "Well I will sure tell you this, that is definitely not 'normal' in the wizarding world. You all have a special gift and maybe that's why you three are so important." Ron said.  
  
"Important? What does that mean?" Vanessa inquired. Before anyone else could say anything, the train was jolted to a stop.  
  
They all piled out and the next ride was in a carriage. It was sort of pleasant, with the girls enjoying the view. It ended fast and they were whisked off to Dumbledore's office. There they were to wait until dinner, when they were to be sorted. This meant at least 2 hours of doing nothing.  
  
"So what does 'sorting' mean?" Angela asked Draco. "Well at Hogwarts you must be sorted into a house. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. And you get sorted by the Sorting Hat. You put it on your head and it tells you what house you are to be in." Draco explained. The girls looked confused. "Ugh, umm, here!" Draco raced to the shelves and pulled down the infamous Sorting Hat. "You put it on your head like so and- -"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. "What?" "Huh?" was the two things that came out of Harry and Ron's mouths. Draco looked equally puzzled.  
  
Without a moments pause, Dumbledore walked into his office. "So I see Mr. Malfoy, that you have been changed. The hat does that from time to time. So you need to get your belongings together and head up to the Gryffindor tower room. Ron will escort you there, and I will have some house elves to help. Girls," He said turning to them, "It is time for you to be sorted. I have already told the school your predicament so without any further delay if you will follow me."  
  
He started to walk out, and remembering, grabbed the Sorting Hat. All the girls STILL looking confused, followed him, with Harry trailing at the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and there Kelsey realized why it was called the Great Hall. All eyes were on them, and most were trying to catch Harry's attention to ask the real story. The girls came to the front and Dumbledore called out, "Angela Rollins!"  
  
She came forward and sat on the stool. Anticipation was in the air as the hat rested on her head. Whatever it says, Angela thought, will decide my entire future. The hat sat on her head, contemplating for several minutes. All of a sudden it say aloud, "Yes, well its going to be--" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Gryffindor!"  
  
That was the last of the girls, all thankfully, got into Gryffindor. That was good because Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Draco were all in that house also.  
  
They sat down at the table as everyone was clapping. A special feast was made just for them and they ate till they were as full as they could get.  
  
Soon they were all ushered back to their houses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HOW COULD MY BOY BE PUT IN, UGH, GRYFFINDOR?!?!?!" Lucius said to Dumbledore. "These things happen sometimes, it is out of my control." Dumbledore said calmly. "What am I supposed to tell everyone? I need to talk to my son, NOW!" Lucius said. Dumbledore nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and asked Draco to come in.  
  
"Could we have a moment, alone?" Lucius said to Dumbledore rather rudely. Dumbledore nodded calmly again and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Draco looked scared to death as his father just stared at him and shook his head. "How could you do this, to our family?" Lucius finally spoke. "It- it wasn't- it wasn't my fault." Draco trailed off. "Gosh, you cant even talk like a Malfoy, with confidence. Well, maybe you just shouldn't be one." Lucius said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What- what do you mean?" Draco looked confused. "I am, as of this moment, disowning you. If you somehow get put back into Slytherin then we will talk again, but now you are no longer my son." And with that Lucius turned around and walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco walked out of the room back up to the common room. "Password?" the fat lady asked. "Cuttlefish." The Fat Lady nodded and swung the door open.  
  
Inside only a few people were up, and of those few were the whole bunch, including Hermione. They all rushed over to him to see what happened. Draco, at this time, was at tears, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had NEVER seen him in such a bad state.  
  
They all decided to leave him alone, but Angela couldn't help it. She beckoned Draco over to the couch and made him tell her what happened. "He, he disowned me." Draco sobbed. Angela didn't know what to say, mostly because she didn't understand the predicament. She decided not to press on it and just comforted him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All of his family is dark wizards, and only the Slytherin house is where all the bad wizards are. His father was shocked when he switched houses, and now his father knows that he isn't going to be a dark wizard, like is father. I feel awful for Draco, yet I have a horrible feeling that Lucius is going to blame me for this. Ever since my second year here, when I freed his house elf, he never liked me." Harry explained.  
  
Kelsey was still confused. What was a house elf? And what was a dark wizard vs. a light wizard? Kelsey felt bad that she had missed the first 4 years of Hogwarts, the first 4 years of being a witch. She loved the idea of it, she was always into that thing, watching Sabrina the teenage witch and Charmed. She also felt bad that she missed knowing Harry for this time. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that if she had been there some things would have been a lot different.  
  
Harry was still talking about, well, whatever he was talking about, and Kelsey was just nodding, pretending to listen. "And then, Quidditch. With Voldermort on the loose, they might cancel it, and that would be torture for me, because quidditch is the way I vent." Harry was just talking on and on, not making much sense.  
  
Kelsey smiled and put a finger on his lips. He stopped and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She pulled back and told him it was late, but she would like to talk to him tomorrow. They decided to meet first thing in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"HAHA, I win again!" Vanessa said to Ron, grinning excitedly. "Man, I should have never taught you how to play wizards chess. You're even beating the champ now!" Ron said. "No, no, no, you're still the champ." Vanessa said with a smirk. She leaned over across the broken chess pieces and kissed him. He turned bright red.  
  
"Man, as good as you are at wizards chess, I am afraid to teach you Quidditch." Ron said. Vanessa overheard Ron and Harry talking about it, and once it was explained, she wanted to try and play. It was set that the next day; Harry, Ron, Vanessa, and Kelsey would all play. They all decided to leave Draco alone, and unfortunately that meant leave Angela alone also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Draco?" Angela said. She opened the door a little to see if he was in there. He hadn't come out of his room for a while now.  
  
"Hey, I'm in here." He yelled. He was standing in the bathroom, wearing the colors of maroon and yellow on his robe and new scarf. "Well?" He asked. Angela smiled and gave him thumbs up.  
  
He looked in the mirror and sighed. He undid his scarf and went to sit on his new bed. "I dunno if I can do this Angela. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, me, befriending Harry Potter. But I never knew that my father would disown me." Draco said with his head in his arms.  
  
Angela went to sit next to him and put an arm around him. "So, umm, what's going to happen? Like come end of school?" Angela asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said that I could stay with him, I'm really not sure where that is, but, I was- I was supposed to do something this summer." He trailed off.  
  
All of sudden Angela heard Draco's thoughts in her head. It said something along the lines of him having to go on a quest with Voldermort, to restore his darkness, and he didn't want to ever since he befriended Potter and his friends. Draco was afraid that his father would make him go and he would turn evil again.  
  
Angela no longer heard Draco's thoughts but instead his sharp sobs. She cradled him and let him cry. She would have to tell everyone about this later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in the commons room, watching Angela walk up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She was still madly in love with Draco, and wished that she could be the one to comfort him, instead of that Angela girl.  
  
Hermione was supposed to be doing her astronomy homework but not one single answer was to be written on her paper. It was hopeless. She even thought of resorting to magic to help her through this, maybe a love potion, or a truth potion, but then she remembered magic is not to be used for that.  
  
But then, what is she supposed to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next morning, Kelsey woke up to hear a gentle knock on the dorm door. She looked at the clock and it read 6:04. She groaned and turned over.  
  
Harry and Ron came in to the dorm and within twenty minutes they had Kelsey and Vanessa up, getting ready.  
  
All four were very excited and couldn't wait to get out on the field. In truth, Harry and Ron were desperate for team players and hoped that Kelsey or Vanessa would be a player for the team.  
  
Finally everyone was ready and they headed for the field. Harry in the lead with a big box, carrying all the balls the game had, Ron carrying two brooms, his own and Harry's, and the girls carrying their brooms, a present from Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once on the field, Harry showed the two girls how to fly, it came naturally to both and they started to teach the game.  
  
The game commenced and right away both boys could tell that Vanessa was an excellent keeper and Kelsey was a shoe in for a chaser.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours flew by and at the end, all four were exhausted. They all walked back to the commons room, dripping with sweat. The girls went up to the dorm to get cleaned up as well as the boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, what do you think Harry?" Ron asked as they walked up to their dorms. "I think they would do great. We have a Quidditch meeting in the commons room at 5 tonight so we will bring it up then." Harry said. Ron agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was so much fun!" Vanessa remarked to Kelsey. "Yeah, I agree, that was pretty awesome, now I know what Harry means about having it as a way to vent." Kelsey said.  
  
"Hey guys, long time no talk." They both turned around to see Angela walking in the room. Both Vanessa and Kelsey decided to prolong their shower to hear how Draco was doing. Angela told them about what he said, and also said that she needed to tell them something else, but she wanted Harry and Ron to be there too, to ask them for some advice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

After everyone was clean, it was time for dinner, and they were unable to talk in private. Angela convinced Draco to come down and have dinner, for he hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
Entering the Great Hall, it became silent when Draco passed the Slytherin table. Well, silent except for the snickers and some evil looks. Draco didn't even look that way and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Even at their table, everyone had not yet accepted Draco and they too had whispers and evil looks.  
  
The group ate their dinner in silence, not really knowing what to say. Finally dinner ended and they all piled back in the commons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, their talk had to be postponed because Ron and Harry had a Quidditch meeting that they had to attend. Kelsey, Vanessa and Angela decided to go up to the dorm and they told Ron and Harry that once their meeting was over to come up so they could all talk.  
  
"Okay, okay, everyone quiet down. We have a lot to get done in only a few minutes." Harry said to the bunch. It was decided a few weeks before they left for League City that Ron and Harry should be Quidditch co-captains, because they both had strengths, and no one could decided which one was better.  
  
"So First things first. We lost a lot of people from last year and we need to fill three spaces; a beater, a chaser, and a keeper. Ron and I have found a chaser and a keeper, they are actually quite good, Kelsey and Vanessa, two of the new girls." Harry waited to see what everyone said. They didn't say much but nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, now all that's left is a beater. We can hold tryouts, and put up flyers. What do you think Harry? Guys?" Ron asked. They all again, said nothing but nodded their heads.  
  
"I guess its settled then. Tryouts will be next weekend. That's it, oh wait. Our first practice is going to be tomorrow at 7 am. Don't be late. I will bring Kelsey and Vanessa and you guys can decide what you think of them. Okay, now that's all I think. Anything else?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Nope, you did good cap-e-tan!" Ron said.  
  
"Alright, see you all tomorrow!" Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys walked up to the girls' dorm, and knocked. "C'mon in." Ron and Harry could hear Vanessa say.  
  
Harry and Ron walked in to find all three of the girls sitting on a bed. Harry and Ron came and sat on the bed too, and Angela started to talk.  
  
After much explaining, everyone was speechless.  
  
"So, umm, I don't understand." Ron said dumbfoundedly. "What it means is that Draco's dad is going to try to turn him back to evil. And we have to stop it some how." Harry said. "Well, have you told Dumbledore any of this Angela?" Kelsey asked. "No, I wanted to run it by y'all first, and see what you all thought." Angela replied.  
  
"I don't think we should tell Dumbledore this, not yet anyway. We should get Draco out of this pathetic state and back to normal. And then we should try to confront him about it." Harry said. Angela didn't say anything but nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks guys, y'all are great. Now I think I'm gunna go visit Draco, how are we supposed to get him 'back to normal' anyhow?" Angela questioned.  
  
"I dunno, I really don't know." Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was the first day of class for the three girls. Of course, Vanessa and Kelsey had to go to their first Quidditch practice before classes.  
  
It was pretty standard, Harry and Ron calling out plays for them and them playing the plays. After an hour, Harry called the practice done and they headed back to the dorms to get changed and ready for their classes.  
  
"Hey, you were really good out there." Ron said to Vanessa shyly. "Aw, thanks, so were you, captain." She said as she winked. She gave him a peck on his cheek and ran up to talk to Kelsey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ron, how's everything going with you and Vanessa?" Harry asked. "Good, real good, and you?" Ron said. "Same. Hey I got this feeling, I dunno what it is, but its not good." He trailed off. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked. He knew that wasn't all. "Well, my scar, it started hurting this morning." Ron stopped walking. "Harry, have you told anyone yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, it was this morning, I haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet. You're the first." Harry said. "Harry, this is bad, real bad." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dumbledore thinks he can outsmart me, he has another thing coming. He cant switch my boy like that, he'll see, I will get my boy back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The three girls were very excited to start their first class. Unfortunately, it was potions. Harry had told them about Snape and so now the girls weren't feeling so well.  
  
To make things even worse, the class was with Slytherin, which meant a lot more snickering and whispers. Gryffindor entered the class and took their seats. It was dead silent when Draco walked past Crabbe and Goyle. They used to be friends and now, with Draco gone, they had risen to evil position that Draco had once filled.  
  
Draco took a seat next to them, because it was his assigned seat. Harry and Ron found their seats right in the front and the girls stood by the door awkwardly.  
  
"Well, we have 3 new students, there are three seats right here in the second row, have a seat, NOW! What you will learn in my class is I am not a patient person and you will NOT be disrespectful to me." Snape said to the girls. They nodded.  
  
"Good, now, on to our lesson. We will be making a difficult potion in which you must have the ingredients right, exactly, or else there will be severe consequences. Now follow my instructions." Snape went on to explain how to make the potion. Finally, he quit talking and it was up to them to make it.  
  
The girls didn't realize it but there were actually rather good in potions. They finished before anyone else and had to just sit there.  
  
Kelsey saw Neville Longbottom. He was partnered with a Slytherin, who was doing nothing, making Neville do everything. He knew that if their potion was messed up, Snape would blame Neville.  
  
Neville was messing everything up, so Kelsey decided to intervene. Kelsey starred at the worm root and it levitated. She put in three more for Neville, who was at the moment, crying with defeat. She put in some more ingredients and stirred it. Soon it turned to a boiling purple, the color it was supposed to be.  
  
"Very, umm, nice Neville. The first time you have ever done something right in this class." Snape said, looking down in the cauldron with a face that showed disgust.  
  
Neville looked up and saw his cauldron boiling purple. He looked very confused. He looked up at Snape and then his eyes shifted across the room. He caught Kelsey's face, with a mischievous grin. Once she saw him noticing her, she abruptly turned around and started a conversation with Vanessa. Neville, still looking in that direction, thought, and then shooed it out of his mind. "There is no possible way." He said under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, you guys are amazing!" Ron said. "I've never seen Snape be soo nice to a Gryffindor! After you did your potions, it was like he was a whole new person!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Angela, Kelsey, and Vanessa were all walking out of the dungeon, where Snape's class was. Hermione passed them, but not before giving them a mean look.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Angela said. "I think she thinks we stole her friends." Kelsey said and trailed off. "I think that maybe if we became friends with her, then she wouldn't be so distant, makes sense right?"  
  
For some reason, Vanessa thought that becoming friends with Hermione would be nothing but trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Vanessa slept heavily. One might think it was because of the rough and tiring day she had, but it wasn't. Vanessa was having a horrible nightmare.  
  
She saw a girl being very sneaky. This girl was hiding behind corners, and listening to conversations. Ironically, the girl was hiding and snooping on Kelsey, Angela, and herself, Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa never saw this girl's face, because she was always in the shadows, but once she was done snooping, she sneaked outside and went into the Forbidden Forest. There she met a tall dark figure. The shadow girl told something to the dark figure and the figure laughed.  
  
It laughed, and laughed, and laughed and laughed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Vanessa screamed, becoming awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. He awoke suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What? Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Ron said also waking suddenly, hearing Harry's scream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vanessa, what's wrong, what is it?" Angela asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was my scar, it started hurting, and throbbing, and- and." Harry trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was a premonition. It was horrible, all I could hear was laughing." Vanessa explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?" Ron said slowly. "Harry, you're scar, its, umm, its bleeding."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The laughter. The laughter." That was all Vanessa could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	20. Chapter Twenty

The next day was an exhausting one for everyone. Between Harry's problem and Vanessa's premonition, everyone wanted to go back to sleep. But instead, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Lupin came back (after an extensive operation in which guaranteed him to be a human, even under a full moon) and again became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Everyone, Harry especially, loved Lupin's class because they always had first hand experience with all the creatures. Today they were studying Froesters.  
  
"These creatures," said Lupin, "have the ability to freeze you and eat you. Your job is to be in partners, for a safety precaution of course, and try to freeze it before it freezes you. The creature becomes an image, which you will believe is real, and an image in which you think can be trusted. Unfortunately, for this creature, it can only freeze one person at a time, so if anyone is in danger, your partner will be there to help you."  
  
The partners were predictable. Harry with Kelsey, Vanessa with Ron, and Draco with Angela. Hermione had to be partnered with Neville. And everyone else coupled off.  
  
Now Kelsey was unaware of Harry and him being "the boy who lived." He wanted to keep this from her as long as possible, but the Dark Arts always had a way of finding him. Harry hoped that today he could just be a regular kid in a class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Vanessa were up first. The creature was released from Lupin's closet and before you could see its real form, it turned into Ron's mother.  
  
"Hullo Ron. Oh, you should really comb your hair once in a while." The monster said. "Freezio!" Ron shouted quickly. The monster turned into its real shape, which looked most like a big gray blob, and it froze.  
  
"Superb Ron! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now how about you Vanessa?" Lupin said. Vanessa looked very scared but she knew that she could do this. She looked at Ron for support and he smiled back and gave her thumbs up. He also mouthed a 'good luck.' She was ready.  
  
The monster again came out of the closet and this time turned into Ron. Vanessa, however, wasn't fooled in the slightest and said the incantation. The monster again took its regular form and froze. Vanessa glowed. She knew that she could do it, and she did.  
  
One by one, people went, facing their nerves, and succeeded. Now it was Harry and Kelsey's turn. Kelsey went first, easily overcoming the monster, which took the form of her sister.  
  
Harry came up and was ready. The monster shot out of the closet and turned into his father. Harry couldn't move. It was rare that Harry saw his father, and each time he did, weather it is in a picture or in his mind, Harry was motionless. The monster creeped closer, the words so gentle and convincing to him.  
  
After what seemed a while the monster started muttering a spell under its breath. Kelsey knew it was her time to step in and said "FREEZIO!" The monster took its regular shape and froze.  
  
Harry came out of the trance stupefied, not even knowing what was going on. When Lupin finished examining him, finding that he was okay, Harry realized that the time had come to tell Kelsey about himself.  
  
Kelsey didn't want to press on Harry's past, but she was very curious. Harry took her aside and asked if after dinner she would like to go by the lake and have a talk with him. She agreed and it was set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa, during Defense Against the Dark Arts class, kept having a dark eerie feeling. She couldn't shake it off, and she had no idea what it was.  
  
Well, she had an idea. Her eyes passed by everyone, and landed on Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was feeling much better now and decided that he wanted to do something special for Angela, because she had taken such good care of him these past days.  
  
A trip for Hogsmeade was set for next weekend, there, he would ask her to go steady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Casey was at home, watching TV in her room pretending to do her homework. She needed to vent but wasn't sure how.  
  
Well actually she knew how, but with Dana in the house, she didn't want to use her powers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they were walking out of the classroom into the hall, Angela gasped. She heard voices, two, in her head.  
  
"Yeah, he should be getting out of his class right now, as soon as he rounds the corner, ha ha." "Oh, yeah, this is going to be sweet."  
  
Angela didn't hear the voices any longer but in a desperate attempt to stop the group-  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Everyone looked around at Angela, with a confused look on each face.  
  
"I, umm." Angela said. Hurry, hurry, think Angela, what can you say? "I forgot something in, umm, in the commons. Will y'all come with me?" She said in a fluster.  
  
"Umm," Kelsey said with a confused look still plastered on her face. "Sure."  
  
Kelsey knew that Angela hadn't left anything in the commons. Angela had a face full of fright, which means that she heard something.  
  
The group started to walk the other way, and once away from the corner, Angela said, "Hey guys, me, Kelsey, and Vanessa will go get my, umm, thing with me, we will catch up with ya in the Great Hall."  
  
They nodded and headed down to the Great Hall. Vanessa and Kelsey looked at Angela, waiting for an explanation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back a few minutes)  
  
"Yeah, he should be getting out of his class right now, as soon as he rounds the corner, ha ha." "Oh, yeah, this is going to be sweet."  
  
"I don't even think that he remembers its his birthday today. Oh , oh, here he comes hide, quick!"  
  
In the distance, the two boys heard a yelp that sounded like 'wait.' They looked out but Draco never came. The two boys were very confused, because they just saw Draco walking this way a few seconds ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My powers!" Angela exclaimed as soon as the three girls were in private. "Well, what about them?" Vanessa asked. "They grew, or something, I mean, I can hear people talking, not just what they are thinking! Oh, but I overheard two boys talking about 'getting him.' I dunno what it means, but they said as soon as he rounded the corner they would get him and it would be sweet."  
  
"Hmm, well who do you think they were talking about? Draco?" Kelsey asked. "Yeah." "Oh, well, umm." Vanessa said.  
  
"What is it?" Angela asked. "Well I have been having dreams." She trailed off. Kelsey and Angela looked at each other with a worried face.  
  
"Well?" "And all I see is a girl and she is snooping, hiding all the time, and each time right before I wake up, she goes into the Forbidden Forest and goes to talk to a man in a cloak. She whispers to the man and he starts laughing." Vanessa shivered. "The laughter, now I get it!" Kelsey exclaimed.  
  
The girls decided to watch out for a girl snooping, and to protect Draco. It was getting late and dinner would be served any moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What took you lot so long? We were about to be worried." Harry said. "It doesn't matter, we are here now aren't we?" Kelsey said confidently. "Yeah, I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"So tryouts for Gryffindor Beater is tomorrow, are you gunna try out Draco?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I think I will, I have been missing the game." "Awesome."  
  
Dinner ended quickly and everyone went and did their own thing since they didn't have classes tomorrow. Kelsey and Harry went out by the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is so beautiful, I have never been by the lake before." Kelsey said. Her and Harry were walking around the lake and it was a beautiful moment, however, Kelsey couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. It was weird, ever since Vanessa explained her dream; Kelsey has felt someone was following her.  
  
"Here's the spot." Harry said. It was spectacular. A bench overlooked the lake, and with the sun reflecting off the water as it was going down, it was perfect. They sat down on the bench.  
  
"So, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I wanted to tell you about myself, that way everything will be out in the open. Also, things will be much clearer." Harry said. Kelsey nodded and listened.  
  
Harry told her about his parent and Voldermort. He said that he defeated Voldermort when he was a baby and he told her about him living with his aunt and uncle and cousin. He described his encounters with Voldermort and his past years at Hogwarts.  
  
Kelsey was stunned. She always knew that Harry was more mature than any of the rest of them, but she had no idea why. She had no idea what to say.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you all of that so you aren't in the dark or anything, sorry if I rambled." Harry said shyly. "No, I am touched that you would want to tell me all of this. I never knew that you went through so much. Plus you helped me understand so many things, I had no idea who this 'Voldermort' was, but now it all makes sense, well mostly all of it." She trailed off. "What I want to know is, why does Voldermort want me, Vanessa, and Angela?"  
  
"I- I dunno, I really don't know." Harry replied. It was getting late so they decided to head inside. Plus Quidditch tryouts were the next day and Harry was a judge so he had to be alert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hogsmeade?" "Yeah, it's a wizards mall, sorta. I dunno how to explain it really, you have to experience it first hand. Wanna go?" Draco asked shyly. "Yeah sure, sounds like fun!" Angela replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey was getting ready for bed. She took off her shoes and then unclasped her necklace and laid it in her jewelry box.  
  
"Do you take your necklace off, EVERY night?" Kelsey jumped, started to hear a voice. A figure was standing in the doorway. It walked closer up and Kelsey saw who it was. It was Hermione.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you scared me, yeah I do, I don't want to break it while I'm sleeping or something, its very special to me." Kelsey explained.  
  
"Well if I were you, I wouldn't take it off. Ever." "Why?" "Did you really think that your necklace was just a rock on a chain. Come now, I thought you were smarter." Hermione said slyly.  
  
Kelsey was confused and didn't say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, your dumb, Harry gave you that necklace right? He put a shielding spell on it, by now you ought to know what that is."  
  
Kelsey thought and said, "It's a spell that deflects small curses, like an invisible wall." Hermione nodded. Kelsey nodded in reply and put the necklace back on.  
  
Hermione nodded once more and headed out of the dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

It was 3 in the morning, and Vanessa was wide-awake. Having the same dream about the shadow girl she didn't feel like sleeping. Vanessa listened to the sounds of night. She heard the deep rhythmic breathing of her roommates and she heard a bird in the distance.  
  
Vanessa was thinking. Out of the time being here at Hogwarts, even though it was still a short time, no one had every explained WHY they were here, why they were so important.  
  
Ron had told her about Voldermort. But still, it didn't make any sense. Being bored and all she decided to go to the bathroom. In there she brushed her hair (even though it didn't matter much) and sat and talked to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"What are all of my dreams about? What is so special about Kelsey, Angela, and me? Why do I have so many unanswered questions?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Well if you ask me, you have too much stress in your life, you need to learn to relax. Too many new things at once." Vanessa's reflection replied back. Vanessa was used to that, she was being to take the strange things in the wizarding world as 'normal.'  
  
Vanessa decided to go back to bed, but again, didn't want to fall asleep. She put on her robe and her slippers and went down to the commons.  
  
There she was alone, with a lowly lit fire. She snuggled into a comfy armchair. Within three minutes, Vanessa had passed the plane from the physical world into the mental and dream world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa was woken by cheering. She was still in the armchair, but now the commons room was bright with daylight pouring in, not to mention all the people.  
  
"Quiet down, now everyone listen. We have just had Gryffindor tryouts." Ron said. Everyone cheered. Ron tried to speak again but he couldn't talk above the crowd. However Harry could. "Hey be quiet. Now the only position that needed filling was a Beater and that position has been filled by." Harry stopped for a dramatic pause. It was silent in the room, everyone in anticipation.  
  
"Lavender Brown!"  
  
Cheers erupted in the commons, and it was so loud that Vanessa had to cup her hands over her ears. "So our first Quidditch game is next week against Slytherin. I hope everyone will be there to cheer us on!" Cheers again. Ron and Harry stepped down from the table in which they were standing. Ron spotted Vanessa and started walking in that direction.  
  
"Hey, why are you out here dressed like this?" Ron asked trying to hid a giggle. "I came down here last night because I couldn't sleep, and I guess I fell asleep." Vanessa said. "Well tonight we are all going to Hogsmeade, don't forget! I gotta go and get a shower, but after that let's do something, alright?" Ron asked.  
  
Vanessa nodded exclaiming that she too had to freshen up. They both walked up to their dorms to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Angela asked Draco. He had tried out for the beater position but didn't make the cut. "I'm alright, I knew I wouldn't make it, I'm a seeker, and that position was already filled." He said.  
  
"Well it's for the best, if you made it, I would have to be in the bleachers all by myself." He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. She backed away. "No. Not until you've had a shower, that's gross." She said kiddingly. He got up and started chasing her. "Stop! NO! GROSS!" she yelled, zigzagging through all the people. Draco finally caught her and pulled her in a close hug.  
  
"See, it isn't that bad, I'm not THAT gross!" he exclaimed. "That's what YOU think!" she said in reply. "Now let go of me, I gotta go take a shower now because you got me all nasty." "Not before giving me a kiss." "No!" "Yes!" "N---" Draco pushed his lips on hers and they kissed.  
  
"There, that's all I wanted! Now wasn't that easy?" He kidded. She smiled as she walked up to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey didn't feel like doing anything today, tonight though, they were all going to Hogsmeade, and she was excited about that.  
  
She decided to catch up on her reading, so without getting out of bed, without changing, still staying in bed, she reads one of her favorite books A Gift of Magic by Lois Duncan. This book she has read many times, and she likes it so well because she can relate it to herself.  
  
The main character has the gift of ESP. Now Kelsey having telekinesis (the power to move objects), not ESP, couldn't relate totally, but the just of it was that a regular teenager had a gift and had to deal with it in everyday life.  
  
Kelsey was about on page seventeen when she heard Vanessa come in. "Hey, what's up, I was wondering where you were at." Kelsey said. "Long story short I spent the night down in the commons room. I need to take a shower." "You're too late, Lavender is already in there." Kelsey said.  
  
"Damn. You think the fourth years will let me use theirs?" "Its worth a shot." And with that Vanessa gathered her things and headed out of the dorm, down the stairs to ask for a shower.  
  
Before Kelsey could get into her book, Angela came into the dorm. "Shower?" "No. Try someone else." "Alright." No more said, Angela walked back out of the room.  
  
"Peace and quiet, finally." Kelsey murmured to herself, starting to read again.  
  
"Hey, whatcha reading?" Hermione stepped into the dorm. Kelsey gave huge frustrated sigh and said in a calm voice, "A book that my mom gave me. About ESP." "How fitting. I see you are wearing the necklace." Kelsey quickly felt for it, making sure it was on securely.  
  
"Yeah. Need anything, because I really don't feel like talking, not to be rude or anything, but I'm not a socially kind of person, I like being by myself." Kelsey explained.  
  
"Well fine, so sorry for 'interrupting' you. Ill leave you alone now." Looking very pissed off, Hermione left, and leaving Kelsey very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"Casey, you can't go to school, you're too sick. Just rest here in bed, I'll be back to check on you." Dana said.  
  
"I am NOT too sick, plus our class has a field trip today, no way am I going to miss that!" Casey said under her breath. As Dana left and closed the door, One might think that Casey was either knocked unconscious or fell asleep very quickly. That however was not the case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Casey's friend Hallie was waiting for her at school. Casey came walking up, looking not too well. Hallie brushed that off and said, "Hey, I was getting worried that you weren't going to come today."  
  
"No, Dana let me go, its all good, lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good," Dana thought to herself, looking onto the 'sleeping' Casey. "She needs her rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went by rather fast and soon it ended up being nighttime. Angela, Vanessa and Kelsey all decided to get ready at 5, two hours before they were to leave.  
  
Angela wore a black mini skirt with a peasant top. She pulled her hair up half way, having the rest hang down. Vanessa wore a denim skirt with a spaghetti strap top, and a see through shirt to go over it. Kelsey wore a summer time dress, the color being light purple.  
  
All the girls were finally ready and as they were just about to open the dorm door, a knock was heard. They opened it to find Harry, Ron and Draco, all looking very nice, and very handsome. They all complimented each other and each boy gave their girl a present.  
  
To Vanessa, Ron gave her an anklet. It had blue butterflies on it and whenever touched the butterflies would move their wings. Angela received a stuffed bear, that when squeezed said, "I love you." And finally Harry gave Kelsey a bouquet of flowers, her favorite kind, Tiger Lilies.  
  
All three girls were thrilled about their gifts and put them away (or on, in Vanessa's case). They were all set to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now the school didn't exactly schedule this trip, it was only the six of them going. Therefore, they had to sneak in and Harry already knew how to do that.  
  
They went to the third floor, to the statue of the one-eyed witch. There Harry tapped his wand on it and said, "Dissendium!" The witch opened up and the six climbed in the cavern. "Lumos" was mutter by two people and Harry and Kelsey's wand was lit.  
  
It took the six a while to reach their destination, but they did finally by finding the trap door. Harry lifted it a couple of inches to check if the coast was clear. It was. They stepped out and snuck out of the back of Honeydukes.  
  
"We're here. May I welcome you all to Hogsmeade." Harry said with a grin of satisfaction on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All three of the girls found it a wonderful place. The three couples went their separate ways, Draco whisking Angela off to a romantic restaurant, Ron taking Vanessa for a stroll and a tour of Hogsmeade, and Harry taking Kelsey to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco, this restaurant is so amazing, this whole place, its so, so." She didn't know the word to describe it. "Magical?" Draco suggested. "Exactly."  
  
They were seated in the Italian restaurant and were brought drinks and appetizers. They began discussing the horrible Snape and other such things and soon found themselves having desert.  
  
"Now is the time," Draco thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A new edition to Hogsmeade was a little carnival, a sort of boardwalk, because it was right near a mass of water. Ron won Vanessa a stuffed duck for knocking down bottles on a wooden top with his wand. It was quite easy to win actually, but Ron didn't feel like revealing that to Vanessa.  
  
"So, you like this place?" Ron asked. "Yeah, its great, we should have come here a long time ago." Vanessa replied. The found a bench right in front of the Shrieking Shack and also found their way into each other arms.  
  
Now there would be dialogue here, but Ron and Vanessa were too busy kissing to say anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Two Butterbeers please." Harry ordered while Kelsey found a place to sit. Harry, once done ordering, sat next to Kelsey at the table.  
  
"So, I guess you guys come here a lot. No one has given you grief about not being at school yet." Kelsey observed. "Yeah, me, Ron and Hermione used to come down here all the time, everyone I guess is just used to it by now."  
  
Kelsey and Harry looked at each other, and shared a wonderful kiss. They didn't even see that their drinks were already served to them, waiting on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. I was trying to find Ron to tell him something, but I couldn't find him. Also, I couldn't find Harry, Draco, Angela, Vanessa, or Kelsey. I have reason to believe that they are skipping at Hogsmeade."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"So, what do you usually do around this time, around Christmas?" Vanessa asked Ron. "Well, sometimes I go home, to see my family and all, but most of the time I just say here at Hogwarts with harry because, he, umm." Ron didn't want to finish his sentence.  
  
"Because he doesn't have a family, just like me." Vanessa said, looking down. Vanessa was actually missing her 'mom' and 'dad'. She never thought it possible, but she did.  
  
"I am so sorry about everything that has happened Vanessa." Ron said in a sincere voice. "I know, you have been great, and its not your fault. But I don't know anything about my real parents, and I have been thinking a lot about it at night usually, but I don't understand a lot. Why was it me, Angela, and Kelsey? Why is it us three that were fooled, why don't we each have a family? I mean we all have," she looked around to make sure no one else was around, "powers, and we all don't have a family, is that a sign or what?" She rambled on for a few more minutes, then she began to cry.  
  
Ron put his arms around her and held her close, letting her cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then Sirius Black, you know, the Care of Magical Creature Teacher, well he is my godfather." Harry trailed off, seeing Kelsey's face, a distraught face.  
  
"What's, what's wrong?" He asked. "I, I'm not sure, its just all of a sudden I had this horrible feeling sweep over me, like I want to be sad or something, well, not me exactly, but like someone else is crying but I am feeling their pain. Oh my gosh, its horrible."  
  
Harry looked very concerned, but then a voice came from the doorway that Harry recognized.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, KELSEY! YOU BOTH ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angela, you have been wonderful, and I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time." Draco trailed off, directing his attention at the person next to their table. It was professor McGonagall, and she looked ready to explode.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The whole lot of you should be expelled, but because the circumstances, we will let you off with a stern warning and a four hour detention. That is all, I would like no excuses from you, goodnight." And with that Dumbledore walked off and left Harry, Ron, Draco, Kelsey, Vanessa and Angela standing in the main hall, feeling horrible.  
  
They climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor commons room. After the lecture from McGonagall on the way home, no one wanted to talk about the evening. They all went to their dorms and to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl watched Dumbledore speak calmly to a group of six kids. She tried not to breathe so hard, so she could hear what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Damn, they weren't expelled, DAMN!" The girl said under her breath. She realized that the group of six were heading in her direction so she ran to the Gryffindor tower, said the password, and ran to her dorm.  
  
Pretending she was asleep, she waited until the girls got to the dorm and all fell asleep. After she knew everyone was fast in their dream worlds, she jumped out of her bed, already dresses and headed to the boy's dorm.  
  
There, she tiptoed quietly to the foot of Harry's bed. She opened the trunk and lifted a cloak out of it. She then tiptoed out of the dorm and down in the commons.  
  
She put on the cloak and instantly became invisible. She headed out of the Gryffindor tower, down the stairs, past the Great Hall, and to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, it was mail time. Usually the only person who got mail was Ron, and it was usually a note from his mother, telling him to not slack off of his studies.  
  
This said, it was a surprise to Harry when he saw Hedwig, bringing him a letter. After it was dropped off, Harry and Kelsey and the rest of the bunch analyzed it. It was fairly thin and the words Harry Potter were written on the front, with semi sloppy handwriting, but neat enough to determine the letter was from a girl.  
  
"Well, open it already!" Vanessa finally said, breaking the silence. Harry came out of his trance and opened it. Inside he found one piece of paper, very worn out and looked like even the slightest touch would demolish it.  
  
Gently he pulled it out and the scrawny handwriting that was on the front of the envelope was all over the piece of paper.  
  
Harry started reading it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you don't know me, and I definitely haven't met you, but I know in the future, it would be in everyone's best interest to meet. I do not want to reveal my identity, just in case this gets intercepted, and I don't want to tell you why I am writing to you. All you need to know is that we must meet, if not now, then in the near future. Your life could depend on it, and mine definitely does. Please send a reply to me, and tell me if your owl can be trusted, meaning these letters will not be intercepted and will be read by no one but yourself.  
  
Sincerely, (well you can just call me by my favorite candy, Skittles)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Harry looked up from the paper. His face matched the rest of his friends, a puzzled look, with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Well, that was umm, interesting." Kelsey finally said. "Yeah, hey, I think I just wanna be alone for a while, to think about this, is that okay?" Harry asked. Kelsey nodded, knowing that Harry needed his space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the time all of this was going on, Ron also got a letter from his parents. This letter was different from the rest of them, it was in a golden envelope and it was delivered by a very impressive owl, not his own or his families.  
  
Ron opened the letter, expecting the same old thing, but this letter was different. The letter contained a simplistic note from his mother. It said that his father had gotten a promotion, and therefore they hit the jackpot. They were rich now, and Ron's mother wanted him to come home for Christmas, so their whole family could celebrate.  
  
Vanessa pretended to be happy for Ron, but was very disappointed that he wasn't staying over the Christmas holidays.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the rest of the week, Harry kept to himself, reading the note over and over again. Kelsey was beginning to get worried, and wanted to confront Dumbledore about it.  
  
On the other hand, Ron was acting way immature. He was acting all snobbish, and egotistical. Vanessa was getting pissed off really fast. One day as they were studying for a test in Transfiguration.  
  
"Why do I have to study for this anyway, I'm rich now, and it doesn't matter, I could do nothing for the rest of my life and still be filthy rich!" He muttered. Vanessa had had enough.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? EVER SINCE YOU HEARD YOU WERE RICH, YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING SO, SOO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WORD TO DESCRIBE HOW HORRIBLE YOU'VE BEEN ACTING!" Vanessa screamed out.  
  
Ron looked furious, "Well, maybe this is how I was supposed to be acting all along, and maybe if you don't like it, then you shouldn't hang out with me anymore!" "Fine, that's just fine with me!" Vanessa replied.  
  
She picked up her books and headed to her dorm. Ron stood up, and had a look on his face, it looked like he was trying to ponder weather or not to run after her. He still stood there minutes after she had slammed the door, and finally said, "Good, go, I don't care." He too gathered his books and walked up to his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I- I didn't want to do it, but, but, I dunno, he's changed, oh, what have I DONE?!?!?!" Vanessa said in between sobs. Kelsey sat down on Vanessa's bed, trying to comfort her. Kelsey too, felt horrible, almost the same feeling she had at Hogsmeade, the sadness, that wasn't hers, but she was feeling it through someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Vanessa slept hard. She slept and had the same dream about the one shadow girl and the dark figure. After that dream was over, it started again. This time the one girl turned to three girls, all of different sizes. One girl was fairly tall, one of normal height, and one that was very short.  
  
All three of these girls were snooping, watching Kelsey, Angela, and herself, Vanessa. The first one was the one in her previous dream, and almost on que, Vanessa dreamt her going to talk to the dark figure. The second girl, or normal height, went to talk to someone else also. This person she talked to didn't seem so evil, almost good, but again, Vanessa couldn't see any faces. The third, little girl, disappeared and appeared randomly, and Vanessa was deeply confused, because this girl seemed so familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Harry still seemed distant. Kelsey was ready to go and talk to Dumbledore, but she wanted Angela and Vanessa there also, for support. After breakfast the three girls walked down the hall, to the great phoenix statue. They entered Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chairs.  
  
Dumbledore appeared almost immediately after they arrived. "Hello, Kelsey, Vanessa, Angela; what brings you here today?"  
  
"Well, umm, I have notice, that Harry received a letter. Ever since he received this letter, he has been by himself, and I don't think that's normal." Kelsey tried to explain.  
  
"Well Harry isn't a normal boy, now is he?" Dumbledore said. "I am too aware of this letter and of his unusual behavior. Nothing to worry about, but if I were you I would confront him. Is that all you came here for?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Kelsey nodded, with an unsure face. "Oh, I thought you three came here to ask me about yourselves." All three looked at his curiously. "Don't tell me you haven't notice that you three are also very different. You three girls, as Draco, Ron, and Harry explained to you, are very special. Yes, I do know about your powers, mostly because your parent also had them when they came here."  
  
"Does that mean," Angela asked. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Yes, you three are sisters, twins, fraternal ones of course."  
  
It was silent except for a thud which was Angela fainting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Angela was brought to the hospital wing where she stayed for over two days.  
  
While she was there, Dumbledore talked to Vanessa and Kelsey. He advised them it would be in their best interests to take extra classes with Professor Lupin, to strengthen their powers.  
  
"But, why would we need to do that?" Kelsey asked Dumbledore. "Well, we have reason to believe," Dumbledore said, "that Voldermort, you know him of course, Ron or Harry was bound to inform you. Well getting back to the point, we have reason to believe that Voldermort wants you, for your powers. Somehow he has the magic to steal others powers. We all want you to be safe, therefore, classes with Lupin to strengthen your powers, and maybe expand them. I know that Angela's powers have already began to expand, and Kelsey, yours aren't that behind." Dumbledore gave them both a smile and then walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Kelsey were supposed to spend the evening together, but since Ron and Vanessa were still fighting, Kelsey cancelled the evening with Harry, to have a girls night in with her sister. Harry agreed, saying that he was going to talk to Ron, and that Vanessa did do the right thing to tell him off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron, we have got to talk!" Harry said with a hint of furry in his voice. Harry found Ron sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron didn't look up but instead handed Harry a piece of paper in which was all smeared. Harry skimmed the letter and found out why Ron was in such a depressing mood.  
  
"It was there, it was all there. And then Lucius, he makes my life miserable, I swear, he tries to make my entire life miserable. Now that Draco is on our side, he had to find someway, someway to make my life go down the drain." Ron said.  
  
"All of the money's gone, my dad got demoted. Oh my gosh, what have I done? Vanessa, ohh, what have I done?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry sat next to him and said, "It's not too late you know? I have been talking to Kelsey and she tells me that Vanessa still likes you. You just have to take matters in your own hands and win her back!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But it might have been, or so it seemed. Whenever Vanessa and Ron crossed paths, Vanessa would either give him an evil look, or just completely ignore him.  
  
Inside Vanessa didn't want to be mad at him, but there was something in her that was stronger, saying that being mad at Ron was the best thing.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was pathetic. He was moping around, being all sad for himself and such. Harry and Draco both tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey thought it was time to confront Harry about "skittles." Kelsey found Harry in the astronomy tower. He was staring out, looking at the stars.  
  
"Lovely evening, dontcha think?" Kelsey said, walking over to him. He was startled by her voice and turned around to see who it was. When he recognized the face, he beckoned her over to where he was. "Look at this view. I love this place, especially at night. Sometimes when I cant sleep, I come up here and just look at the stars. It reminds me that humans think they are all superior, but in fact we are inferior, I am inferior, to the universe, and that we need to be grateful for what we have." She looked up at him.  
  
"The human race might be inferior, but you, you are so much more. You are special, not just to me, but to everyone you meet. You bring so much joy and peace to everyone, no, I believe you're wrong. The human race maybe inferior, you, definitely not." Kelsey said looking deep into his green eyes.  
  
"I have been thinking about life in general lately." Harry said. "In a good way or a bad way?" Kelsey asked. "Well, not in good or bad, but more like destiny and fate, and other stuff like that."  
  
"And why, pray tell, are you thinking about that?" Kelsey questioned. Harry didn't reply but instead reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Kelsey took the paper, not sure what to do. Harry nodded at her, meaning he wanted her to read it. She opened it and read.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I believe it is time to tell you why I am writing. We have been writing now back and forth, and I am very fortunate to talk and to get to know you. In fact, I have been wanting to contact you since I first learned about you, which was about, 6 months ago. I have been living with my mother, well, sort of. My mother, she had an affair with this man, and had me. Her and her husband never got divorced, but ever since he knew about me, my mother's husband has despised me. He lets me live in his own house, but I must never talk to him. I live in the basement, which is in poor accommodations. I have been going oversees for the past three years, to a wizarding school in Long Beach, California. For some reason, they have decided to send me to your school, to Hogwarts, and that is just another reason why I had to get in touch with you. I have always wanted a sibling, a brother or sister, well, I have an older half brother, but he is, well, he is no longer apart of the family. After looking through files I wasn't supposed to, I stumbled onto a very important file. This file said, that in fact I have another brother, another half brother. You. My mother Narcissa Malfoy had an affair with your father, James Potter, and they had me, Stacey. My mother's husband, Lucius, forbade that I have the last name of Potter, so I have no last name. I know this is a lot, but I also knew that you deserved to hear the truth. You can write back if you wish, Hedwig is so nice and pleasant, and if you don't want to write back, I guess I will see you at Hogwarts, I come next week.  
  
Skittles.  
  
Kelsey was shocked. She looked up at Harry and he nodded. "Funny how the universe works. Was it fate and destiny that I have a younger sister? This is all very confusing." Harry said.  
  
"When did you get this letter Harry?" Kelsey asked. "I got it a few days ago. You are the first person I have told. Not even Ron. She comes right after our first Quidditch game, which is tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
Kelsey didn't have anything else to say and just stared out at the sky. Harry was right. Being here, looking at the stars, a person DID feel insignificant, inferior, and DID appreciate the things they had. Kelsey held Harry's hand, and they just stood there, side by side, looking into space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

For some reason, looking at the stars made both Harry and Kelsey sleepy, and they fell asleep in the astronomy tower. This was bad seeing that the quidditch game was the next day, bright and early.  
  
The game was set for eight o' clock, and Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. This wouldn't have been such a big game back a few years ago, but Ravenclaw had gotten good, last year they tied for second place with Slytherin, with Gryffindor getting first of course.  
  
Ron woke at six thirty, to get dressed and eat some breakfast. He looked over towards Harry's bed to wake him, but his bed was empty, and from the looks of it, it had never been slept in.  
  
Ron brushed this off, and got dressed. He knew that Harry would show up some time. By the time Ron was fully dressed and was walking down to the Great Hall, he was worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa awoke and reluctantly gotten changed. She did this reluctantly because of a few reasons. One was because she hated getting up early; she was a night owl, not an early bird. The other reason was it was her first Quidditch game. This made her nervous, plus she would have to play on the same team as Ron, and that just made her more upset.  
  
She had been thinking of forgiving him, well, she had been thinking about forgiving him ever since she got mad at him. She wasn't happy without him. She had to be by herself, except when she trailed along with either Harry or Kelsey, or Angela and Draco.  
  
Finally deciding that she was perfect, she headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It must have been in the stars, in fate and destiny, because both Ron and Vanessa departed from their rooms at the same time, walked down the stairs and into the common room at the same time. Not watching where they were going, they both bumped into someone, and both at the same time said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Looking up (at the same time) they saw who they bumped into. It was each other. They both backed away suddenly, Vanessa getting her cold shoulder instinct back and not saying another word, headed out of the common room, down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron was about to follow her, to try and talk to her. But he remembered Harry. He was worried that Harry was somewhere, and forgot about the game. So therefore, instead of talking to Vanessa, he went to go and look for Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Angela were in the common room just sitting there, talking. Angela had a feeling, a bad one, but she couldn't explain it so she just brushed it off.  
  
Draco and Angela headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione came out of the corner. She was desperate. She wanted to break them up, and would do anything to do so. She made sure that they weren't coming back and headed up to her dorm.  
  
"Revenge," Hermione said, "Should be sweet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Harry! Kelsey! WAKE UP!" Ron yelled. Harry opened his eyes and then closed them again. He didn't want to get up; it was too early.  
  
"No, please, five more minutes." Harry said. "Five more minutes will be five minutes too late. C'mon, we are gunna have to forfeit if you two don't get down there."  
  
Kelsey heard this and sat up suddenly. "THE QUIDDITCH GAME!" She got up quickly and ran to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was still groggy. "You go down there and tell them we will all be there in a few minutes, make up a story or something." Ron nodded his head and ran down.  
  
Harry got up reluctantly; starting to headed towards the Gryffindor tower, and then stopped. It would be too late for him to change, and he was a wizard after all? With a wave of his wand and a little incantation, he was dressed, showered, and awake.  
  
He rushed down to try and catch up with Kelsey. As he said the password and opened the portrait, he ran into Kelsey and they both screamed.  
  
Without a word Kelsey handed Harry his broom, with hers in her own hand, and they both headed down to the Quidditch field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this story is going so long but I have had so many ideas I just put them all in. Well I promise it will end, I have quit brainstorming and am trying to write (whenever I don't have writer's block, which is almost never.). Well thanks for all my reviews, and I kno I haven't wrote as often as I wanted, but I gotta get through this week and then I will be free for the rest of the summer. Umm, let's see. Okay I think that's about it. I promise it does have an ending, just be patient and enjoy. Please review (I feel so loved when I see an e-mail that is bot@fanfiction in my inbox, I'm like "YAY!"). Yes, okay, thanks everyone. Bye! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Out on the field, everyone was waiting. It was pretty much all silent except for a few people talking in minimal whispers. Harry and Kelsey showed up and found everyone looking at them. Madame Hooch said, "Finally. One minute later and Gryffindor would have forfeited. Well, we have spent enough time doing nothing, on with the game!"  
  
By the time the game commenced, Vanessa was sort of pissed off. What were Harry and Kelsey doing? She would ask Kelsey later. Vanessa saw the ball coming towards her and she hit it with her broom.  
  
She heard someone say 'good defense,' and when Vanessa looked up she saw it was Ron. Vanessa was about to roll her eyes but stopped herself and said, "Umm, thanks Ron."  
  
She thought, no, she knew she was lonely, and she still did have feelings for Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Because both teams were exceptionally good, the game lasted for three hours, still 0 to 0. Finally Kelsey, who was tired and just wanted to sleep put all her energy into getting the ball in the hoop. She faked throwing to her teammate and while the keeper was looking at her teammate, she scored.  
  
She was ecstatic. A few seconds she heard Madame Hooch blow the whistle saying Gryffindor wins. Kelsey tried to look for Harry, but didn't see him above her. She looked below and to her astonishment, he was on the ground, and the only way anyone could recognize he was conscious was his hand, waving the snitch in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione knew she didn't have much time, so she hurried into the boy's dorm room. She looked for Draco's bed and took his journal. Ever since he and Hermione broke up, he kept a journal. It had all of his dark secrets, and Hermione thought it would be the perfect evidence to kill the relationship.  
  
Once she had the journal she returned to the girls dorm and put it on Angela's bed. Hermione knew that Draco and Angela had plans to come up to the dorm after to the game. Here, he would see the journal and know that she stole it.  
  
Hermione laughed. Evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sent to the infirmary. The nurse examined him and said that he had broken his ankle, and for her to heal it he would have to stay overnight.  
  
Kelsey wanted to stay with him, but Madame Pomfrey said she had to go back to her dorm. So Harry sat there, not doing much of anything. He looked out in the hallway, watching everyone pass.  
  
While counting three ghosts, two students, three teachers, he saw something that caught his eye. A girl, looking about a year younger than him was being escorted down the hall by Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"It couldn't be, could it?" Harry questioned out loud. The girl did fit the description that Skittles described. Harry was bummed that he couldn't get up and see who it was. He was stuck til the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this is so short, but I am preoccupied with upcoming cheer camp and another story, so I'm sorry its soo short and I promise ill be writing more asap! Read, review, enjoy! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"Hey, so we are going to your dorm right? Just to hang out and stuff?" Draco asked. Angela nodded and said, "Yeah, but let me get in there, make sure no one else is in there and so I can change." She was wearing all maroon, being very spirited for the game.  
  
Draco nodded and when they got to her dorm he waited outside. She opened the door and saw no one else was there. She changed fast, not wanting Draco to be waiting. She finally called out, "Okay, you can come in now!"  
  
Draco opened the door and started to walk in. Angela sat on her bed and noticed a journal of some sort. Without knowing what to do she hurried and put it in her dresser before Draco could see it.  
  
All she wondered was whose was that, and why was it on her bed? She decided that she would cut the evening short so she could examine the journal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mostly everyone was still in the commons room, either relaxing or doing homework of some sort. Kelsey was reading a book, Ron and Vanessa were talking on the couch together, and Hermione was doing her transfiguration homework.  
  
It was a surprise for all of them to find Professor McGonnagal coming in the commons. She had a girl with her. This girl looked very scared but relieved at the same time. She looked like she was searching for someone, but couldn't find who she was looking for.  
  
"Students, this is a new student. We had no time to have an assembly for her, so we have already sorted her into Gryffindor. Her name is Stacey, Stacey umm, what's your last name?" Professor McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Potter. Stacey Potter." The girl said.  
  
Kelsey looked confused. Was this the girl who was writing to Harry? She had to know.  
  
"I was wondering if someone would help Stacey out for the next couple of days." Professor McGonnagal asked. Kelsey jumped at the chance. "I'll do it!" "Terrific. Stacey this is Kelsey Leigh. She will show you all the ropes and such." And with that Professor McGonnagal left.  
  
Stacey still looked like she was searching for someone so Kelsey asked her, "So, are you. Skittles?" "You know Harry then? And what about Draco? Where is he?" Stacey looked excited.  
  
"Harry was hurt playing quidditch so you wont be able to see him till tomorrow. Draco is in Gryffindor also, but I'm not sure where he is." Kelsey said. "So, how do you know Harry anyway?" Stacey asked, looking interested.  
  
"Well, we are going out at the moment. He let me read your letter. I hope that's alright." Kelsey said. Stacey smiled. Kelsey and Stacey stayed up the rest of the night just talking about everything. Kelsey's past, Stacey's past, and everything else you could imagine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Vanessa both looked up when they heard the name Potter. They wondered. Then they both saw Kelsey volunteer to help her around. They decided that they could find out more about this Stacey girl from Kelsey later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I am super tired, so I think I'm gunna turn in early. Plus I got some other stuff to do." Angela said to Draco. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to leave so she said that instead. He got the point and said, "Yeah, I have other stuff to do also." He got up and headed out of the room, with a kiss on the cheek first.  
  
As soon as Draco left, Angela opened her nightstand and took out the journal. It was Draco's. She didn't know how it got on her bed, but Angela had a feeling it wasn't by accident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came quickly and Harry was eager to see who the girl was. As soon as he was released from the infirmary he sprinted to the Gryffindor tower. In the commons he found two girls talking. It was still pretty early, 6 am, so no one else was in there.  
  
Harry snuck behind the one girl he recognized and put a finger over his lips to warn the other girl to not say anything. The second girl saw and acted normal.  
  
Harry put his hands over the first girl's eyes. "Who's that?" The girl asked. "Here, let me give you a clue." Harry said and he started kissing her neck. "Oh, its you Ron!" The girl said.  
  
"HEY!" "Haha, I'm just kidding! Harry, are you okay?" Kelsey said, turning around and kissing Harry. Kelsey stood up and gestured to the second girl. "Harry, I want you to meet someone. This is Stacey Potter."  
  
Harry was in shock. He knew that Stacey was coming, but hearing that name, it was, well, shocking. Stacey came up to him and held out her hand. Harry snapping out of it, pushed her hand out of the way and gave Stacey a hug. This was his sister. He had a sister. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Vanessa awoke the next day. Yesterday was wonderful. She and Ron had gotten back together, and she knew that she absolutely loved Ron. No doubt about it whatsoever.  
  
He apologized yesterday and they made up. What Vanessa liked the most was that their relationship was so honest and open. Vanessa was still curious about the new girl.  
  
Vanessa looked to Kelsey's bed to find it wasn't slept in. Shrugging this off (because this was the second day in a row) Vanessa headed down to the common room.  
  
There was an odd scene. Two girls who seemed very tired were sitting and talking. There was also a boy there who was in a Quidditch uniform. Vanessa could identify all three. Kelsey, Harry, and the new girl.  
  
Vanessa saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Ron. He looked confused. Vanessa put her finger on her lips, warning him not to interfere. He nodded, showing that he understood.  
  
Kelsey saw Vanessa and came over to her; she also beckoned Ron over. Kelsey took them up to the girls dorm and explained that the new girl was in fact the infamous 'Skittle.' She explained everything and warned both of them that Harry and his new found sister needed time alone. Ron and Vanessa nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She heard them come in. She was actually awake before they came in, but she decided to eaves drop, to see what they were talking about.  
  
So, the new girl was Harry's sister. Hmm, she thought, I will need to do some research about that. Kelsey said they needed time alone. This would be the perfect opportunity to have an 'incident.'  
  
She smiled from underneath the covers of her bed. Too bad it was daytime, she wouldn't be able to tell Him till dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I am going to go tell Draco about this, is he up yet?" Kelsey asked Ron. "I don't think he is, but he usually wakes up about now, so I don't think it really matters."  
  
Seeing the way Ron and Vanessa acted towards each other, yesterday and today, she would say that they were back together. She would have to ask Vanessa later.  
  
Kelsey wished that Angela was awake, so she could come and to talk to Draco with her, but Kelsey knew better than to wake Angela.  
  
Kelsey went to the boy's dorm and peeked her head in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this," Hermione thought to herself, "Kelsey going to wake Draco, this would be the perfect opportunity for a set up, to get Angela a little jealous."  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed once Kelsey, Ron and Vanessa were gone and shook Angela awake.  
  
"Angela, Angela! Draco told me he needs to see you right now! It's an emergency!" Hermione yelled. Normally Angela would hit the person waking her, but the words Draco and emergency changed everything. She hopped out of bed and dashed out of the room.  
  
"This," Hermione said, "Should be interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey saw Draco was still sleeping. She gently sat on his bed and pushed his shoulder a little. "Draco? Hey, I gotta tell you something."  
  
Talking in his sleep (The same time Angela walked in the dorm, carrying the stuffed bear Draco had given her) Draco said, "I love you too!"  
  
Things wouldn't have been so bad, but lets see the setting. From the angle that Angela could see, it looked as if Kelsey was sitting on the bed bending down. Angela couldn't see Draco's face, but she saw that his body was towards Kelsey's. Angela (who jumps to conclusions) saw the worst. At the angle it looked as if Kelsey was leaning in for a kiss.  
  
To make matters even worse, Draco was dreaming (about him and Angela, but no one knew but him, and he was sleeping) and took Kelsey's hand, pulled her down and kissed her. Not a peck, but a real kiss.  
  
Once he did this he opened his eyes and saw Kelsey. He screamed, she screamed, both were in shock.  
  
The next noise they heard was a soft thud and a prerecorded voice saying, "I love you." It was the bear. Draco and Kelsey looked up to find Angela running out of the dorm, trying to hind tears coming from her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was straining to hear. She was in the room beside the boy's dorm. The last thing she heard was Angela's sobs. Perfect. Now for the acting part.  
  
Hermione now knew why movies like My Best Friend's Wedding were made. Her plan was to befriend Angela, while at the same time try and get Draco. It was fool proof, wasn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had decided that since it was morning a lot of people would start coming into the common room. Therefore he and Stacey would have to go someplace to talk, somewhere private. There was only one place that he could think of. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
He had befriended Moaning Myrtle and now she lets him use her bathroom whenever he needed privacy.  
  
He led Stacey down to the bathroom, and explained why they were going there on the way. Once there he told Moaning Myrtle and she disappeared instantly with no questions.  
  
"So I dunno where to start, there are so many things I want to ask you. Where were you all these years?" Harry started. Stacey said, "Well, I told you about me living with Lucius Malfoy and my real mother, his wife. During the time that Draco was here, we didn't live in London. We lived in the US. In fact, I would have gone to the same school that Kelsey went to, Clear Stream." Harry was stunned.  
  
Was it just a coincidence? Harry knew better, there were no such things as coincidences. The question was why. Why had fate brought Stacey here, and why was she from the same part as Kelsey was? Any answer from Stacey just led to more questions.  
  
Harry listened to Stacey and tried to stay focused, but he was still confused, about everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well here is chapter 30, I hope yall liked it. I am truly sorry about the days and dates and stuff. I get so confused myself, so if you don't understand anything about the day or the season or something, I am sorry, I'm trying to be more careful about it! Please R/R! 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

"Oh Angela, I saw the whole thing, are you alright?" Hermione comforted Angela. Only Angela's sobs were heard through the pillow.  
  
"I knew that Kelsey was interested in Draco, you could totally tell, what a- " Hermione was interrupted by Vanessa banging the bathroom door, singing her own made up song, going something like, "This is a Wonderful day, it's the best, oh it's a wonderful day, not like any of the rest!" (Vanessa isn't the song writer type.)  
  
This only made Angela cry louder. Vanessa looked confused. Hermione pulled her out in the hall and explained what happened.  
  
Vanessa was in disbelief. She had to go and talk to Kelsey right that second.  
  
Vanessa found Kelsey in the common room, looking deeply troubled. "Kelsey? Hermione told me, what happened." Vanessa trailed off.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, BY LUNCH THE WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL IS GOING TO KNOW! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING, HE WAS, WELL, I WOULD GUESS HE WAS JUST DREAMING!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Kelsey stopped and started crying. Vanessa went over to her to try and comfort her. "I, I don't know what to do. I know that Angela is probably furious at me, but its not my fault." Kelsey said in-between sobs.  
  
Vanessa had no advice to offer so she just stayed there, comforting Kelsey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week went on, but everything was chaos. Angela and Hermione were always together, Angela avoiding Kelsey and Draco, Hermione only avioding Kelsey (and Draco whenever she was with Angela).  
  
Harry found out about the incident but knew that Kelsey wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, so their relationship didn't take any beatings. He however was spending an emence amount of time with Stacey, which is expected, since he has just met her. In fact, Harry, Kelsey, and Stacey had become a trio together. They were seen everywhere together, laughing and such together, having a great time.  
  
Vanessa and Ron were back together, and both of their world's seemed perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione would have kept with her plan, but that one evening, that one talk with Ron, she remembered it.  
  
Ron had pulled her out to the lake after dinner. She at first thought this as a romantic gesture, and was extremely surprised, but as soon as he started talking she waved the idea out of her head with relief.  
  
"Mione, I know that Harry and you and me haven't been very close since we went to Texas, but you have to listen to me very carefully, as a friend. Stop chasing Draco, I know you set that thing up with him and Kelsey. Stop it, you are not getting anything out of this mess and I know it is totally chaos for everyone else. Plus there are like a MILLION guys who would go for you, even better than Malfoy. So get a grip and try to help straighten this crap out. You remember what Dumbledore said, these girls are very important to the whole wizarding world. And I am sure that them being in a fight right now is the worst thing possible."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but sink to the ground, crying. Ron tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. "You- you- you are soo right! I am acting soo immature, and I am hurting people in the process. I don't want to hurt anyone! The things that I have done, it doesn't even seem like me." She trailed off.  
  
Ron squatted down to her and said, "Well, at least you know now, all we need to do now is fix the problem. I am always here, and so is Harry, and everyone else. Don't keep things bottled inside you all the time, I know you, and it is dangerous when you do that. So c'mon, we can fix this whole mess right this second, but the person to fix it has to be you. Can you handle it?" "Yeah, I have to get things straight. NOW!"  
  
Without another sob or sniffle Hermione rose and walked in towards the Gryffindor tower. She pulled Ron behind her. "Right now!" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, I am getting kind of tired of droning this story on, so I am going to try and start wrapping it up. I was thinking about it last night and this whole story seems like one big soap opera, so that's when I knew I needed to finish it up. So this is my main focus for now (until Harry Potter Book 5 comes out, lol). Plus, one of my reviewers noted that Hermione was really mean, and I thought about it and I didn't like that, so this chapters to make up for it! Hope you liked it and there is more to come! Byez! 


	32. Chapter Thiry Two

"So that's it, I hope all of you understand my predicament, and I know it was an awful thing to do, and if you hate me forever I will totally understand, but I want to be friends with all of you, but I cant do that unless you forgive me, but you don't have to." Hermione babbled on and on, doing that when she is nervous.  
  
Angela didn't know what to think. She was glad it was set up and that Kelsey and Draco really didn't betray her. She knew that she really loved Draco, more deeply that she could have ever imagined. It was funny, she thought, we aren't even going out, how, strange. Angela giggled to herself, but everyone took it as a forgiveness sign to Hermione. Not that Angela wasn't going to forgive her, but oh well she thought, no use in trying to explain that one.  
  
With everything right again everyone was happy (what did you expect?). That very next night Angela asked Draco is they were going out. Draco seemed stunned. Angela thought the reaction strange but then he said, "Well, even though we never said it out loud, I thought that we always were, didn't you?"  
  
Angela was thrilled. All this time that she was waiting to ask him, and he already thought they were. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you Angela." "I love you Draco."  
  
It was the perfect moment for them both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am in a predicament, I want my son back, but I want him to change, to come back to our side, what should I do?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Well, what else? Our Journey is coming up, take him with us, he will most definitely come back to our side after that." "The only problem is that he won't WILLINGLY come!" Lucius said irritated.  
  
"Well that is a problem now isn't it? We will just have to plan something to get him here, I know the perfect one."  
  
Lucius smiled and laughed with his companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Casey, I got a call from your school today," Dana said. "Uh-oh." Casey said. "Yeah, you better believe it! You have been skipping school! Why?" Dana asked.  
  
"I have been going to school!" Casey said. This was not a complete lie. Maybe just not the school you want me to be going to, Casey thought.  
  
Casey knew what her power was called, thanks in big part to the internet. It was astral projection, were a person could leave their body behind and project someplace else. Once Casey knew about her power she practiced it often. She had gotten so good that where she projected she could become solid, not just a figure like a spirit. Plus she could talk and interact with people at the place she projected to. Casey knew it had never been done before, she was the first.  
  
Casey having all this, was at first traveling all around the world, but recently had been actually attending classes at Hogwarts. It was quite fun having a double life, and she didn't intent to quit. Dana however knew what was happening, thanks to Dumbledore, who was the real one who called.  
  
"Casey, I- I know about your power. I didn't at first, but I know now. Gosh, at first I thought it was only Kelsey, Angela, and Vanessa, I never thought it was you too. But I guess that would be about right, you all were from the same parents. Casey, I know you have been going to Hogwarts, and I would let you go, I really would, but my instructions are to keep you here until further notice." Dana said with a sincere look of sympathy.  
  
"But why cant I? I have been going for the past month anyway, WHY CANT I JUST REALLY GO?" Casey started to cry. "All I know is that Dumbledore needs you here at the time being. That man is a genius and knows what he is doing. But for now, please calm down."  
  
Casey nodded but couldn't help crying. "I think you need to talk to someone, and you talking to me isn't helping much, so I will allow this one projection." Dana trailed off. Casey looked up. "Where?"  
  
"I think you need to talk to Kelsey. I think she is the only one who can get you to understand. Let me talk to Dumbledore and we can schedule Kelsey and you to meet and talk in private, is that okay?" Dana asked. Casey was ecstatic. She ran up and gave Dana a big hug. "Thank you, thank you soo much! When can I talk to her?" Casey asked. "Well, let me go talk to Dumbledore right now, and I'll ask him to do it as soon as possible. I can't guarantee anything, but you can probably talk to her tonight?" Dana put it in more of a question form than a statement, but Casey didn't notice. She was too busy being excited to notice.  
  
"Well, can I listen in on your conversation with Dumbledore? Like I can get the other phone, and I won't talk at all, I'll just listen!" Casey offered. "No, honey, I am a witch too, and I can, well, I can pop over to Kelsey's school and talk to him there. And it will be much faster than calling him."  
  
"Ohh." Casey's spirit dropped for a second and then she said, "Oh well!" and ran into her room and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later Dana was back and told Casey that she could project tonight at 5 and talk to Kelsey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls had been taking classes with Lupin for a while now, practicing their powers and trying to expand them. All the girls had improved greatly and Angela and Kelsey had new powers to try out.  
  
Angela had perfected her power to hear others thoughts. She could now do this on command. In addition to that, she could hear other people's conversation on command. She just had to focus on a person and she could hear what was being said. Lupin warned her that her power is both good and bad. He warned that she must never use it to her advantage, because the mind is a very private thing and not meant to be eavesdropped in.  
  
Vanessa could also now control her power and use it on command. She could see things that were going to happen and things that did happen in the past. The amazing thing was that she could see into the future soo much that she could predict what a person was wearing two or three months ahead. Lupin warned her also. Her power was dangerous, and it was only in certain circumstances in which you would try to change the future.  
  
Kelsey could move things with her mind. But she could always do it. How she helped her power grow was by doing it without having to beckon it. She would just look at the object or think of the object and it would move or be moved. She found that she had another power, but she couldn't handle it yet. This power was to feel what her sisters felt. She felt their pain and she felt their happiness. Kelsey had an idea that she had this power for a while, because every time Vanessa was crying about Ron, Kelsey could feel the sadness also.  
  
The three girls were practicing with Lupin when Harry popped his head in the room. "Hey Kelsey," Harry said. All the girls plus Lupin looked up at Harry. "Harry," Lupin said, "This is no time for a social call, we are having a very important lesson."  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that. Dumbledore wanted me to come and get Kelsey. He said something about her talking to her sister." Harry explained. Kelsey looked confused. "My sister? But my sisters are here- OH MY GOSH! CASEY!" And with that Kelsey bolted out of the room, grabbing Harry's arm and bringing him along with her.  
  
"Casey is my little sister, well, I think she is my sister. I remember it now! She wanted to tell me something before I left, but she didn't, she was interrupted, by, by, BY YOU! Well not you, but y'all! And I never got to talk to her. I wonder, is she here? How did she get here?" Kelsey was talking so fast that Harry could barely make out what she was saying.  
  
After a while of walking Kelsey stopped suddenly. "Where are we supposed to be going? I was just walking, not even knowing where I was going!" Kelsey started to babble again. Harry smiled and put his hands on her shoulders firmly.  
  
"Calm down. Everything is alright. Take a deep breath in. Good. Now we are going to an empty classroom on the fifth floor. Room 501. Are you alright now?" Harry asked. Kelsey nodded. "Harry, I'm scared. What if something has come up? Will you come with me? I don't think I could handle anything like that alone." Kelsey said as he hugged her. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore would really let him stay, but he said, "Of course," anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Kelsey and Harry, very calmly, walked to Room 501 where they found Dumbledore and Dana. "Well, here she is! Okay Dana, there is nothing else, so you can go now." With that Dana walked out of the room and down the hall. "She traveled all the way here?" Kelsey asked. "Oh no no. You see she appartated here, but you can't do that on the school so she must go out of the school to appartate back home. Harry, is there anything else you need?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh, he is here for me, is it alright if he stays, I asked him to." Kelsey questioned.  
  
"Your sister requested a private conversation with you, so it would be reasonable not to ask me, but ask her." At that very moment there was a shimmer in the corner of the room and there appeared Casey. She looked ghost-like at first but then became solid. "I see you have been working on your power as well Casey." Dumbledore noted. "Huh?" Kelsey said.  
  
She knew this had something to do with what Casey needed to tell her the night she left. Dumbledore crept out of the room and whispered for Harry to follow.  
  
Out in the hallway Dumbledore said, "I think they need some time alone. You might want to wait out here in the hallway if Kelsey does need you, but I think she will be just fine by herself." And with that Dumbledore headed down the hallway, to his office.  
  
Harry knew that what Dumbledore said was true, and that Kelsey would be fine by herself. He sat outside the classroom anyway, just in case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Casey, what did you just do?" Kelsey asked. "I know you have a power, I know that you and Angela and Vanessa all have powers, and well, I do too. I can astral project. Be in two places at once." Casey explained. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about, but then, you left."  
  
"I am so sorry that I left you, but, what could I do? I hope my absence hasn't affected you." Kelsey said. "Well, that's the second reason I came here." Casey trailed off. "You see, your absence DID affect me, and I missed you. So, once I figured out how to use my power, I started coming here. In fact, I have been attending classes here, people know me! Isn't that great!" Casey said, hoping Kelsey would feel the same as she did.  
  
But Kelsey didn't. "So, let me get this straight. You have been coming here, instead of your own school? You have been taking witch classes? How did you get everything? The robes, the wand, everything?" Kelsey questioned.  
  
"Well, your going to laugh! You really are!" Casey was trying to take time; she didn't want to tell Kelsey. "Go on." Kelsey said.  
  
"Okay, I projected the night that you and everyone went to that shopping place, I think they called it like Hogs something or something. Well, I followed you all there and I found all the shops there. I had money, but they didn't use our money, so I found a place that converted money. I then had the idea of going to Hogwarts regularly. I bought the robes and I got a wand at the Hogs place, and here I am!"  
  
Kelsey didn't know how to react. She knew that Casey was doing something wrong, but at the same time it was comforting to know what her sister was up to, and that she was here instead of thousands of miles away.  
  
"And no one noticed you really didn't go here? What about the teachers and such?" Kelsey asked. "Well, they really don't take attendance here, and they thought I was one of the students. Plus, the only people who knew who I really was you, Angela, Vanessa, those boys, that one girl, and Dumbledore. None of the teachers knew about me. Well, I am sure that they did, but they didn't know what I looked like and all, so. Kelsey, are you mad with me?" Casey asked back at her sister.  
  
"No, actually I am glad that you are here. I missed you too. But still, I can't believe that you pulled all that off! Its amazing!" "Yeah, it is."  
  
"Wait, but, so, what is going to happen? To you? Since you are already here, how? This is way confusing." Kelsey said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I hope that I will be able to stay. Who would we have to talk to about that?" "Well, I would imagine Dumbledore, since he is head and all. What time is it?" "Five fifty. Why?" "Why don't we go and talk to him now?" Kelsey said.  
  
Casey shrugged as she got up out of her seat. Kelsey followed suit and opened the door for her sister. Kelsey saw Harry sitting outside and when he saw them, he abruptly got up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. Oh, have you met my sister? No? Hmm, well, this is Casey, she has been going here without anyone else knowing." Harry gave Kelsey a confused look and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the same look I had. We need to talk to Dumbledore, so you wanna come with us?" Harry nodded and the three headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
On the way there, Harry talked with Casey. "So what classes have you been taking? What year are you with?" "I went with the fourth year, and I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I think I got it down, what they are learning I mean. I am especially good with Charms, they are my specialty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Vanessa asked Angela. "I have no idea, but its best that Kelsey went, she can tell us about it later." Angela replied.  
  
"HEY! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT VANESSA!" Angela yelled. "What? Oh, you're using your powers. I can't help it! You know weird things have been happening, you never know what could go wrong now!" Vanessa said in her defense.  
  
"Girls," Lupin said, "I am sure there is nothing wrong. I want you to do five more of your drills and I think that we will be done for the night. Here Angela, I recorded this conversation today. I will go in another room and you try and concentrate to see if you can hear it. Vanessa, I laid out some more stuff, see if you can see what will happen to it or what has happened to it."  
  
The girls said no more about Casey and Kelsey, and set to work on their drills.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, I think that it would be best since Casey has already been here. I wanted to keep her away from the magical world for a bit longer, but now since she has already gotten familiar." Dumbledore said.  
  
Casey looked ecstatic, and Kelsey was also very happy.  
  
"Casey, listen very carefully. Go home and pack your things. Tell Dana this for me. Tell her that you will be coming here from now on. Tell her that once you are done packing, to use the Floo Powder to transport you and her here. Do you understand Casey?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a question though, what's going to happen with my friends at my other school, what's the excuse going to be, as to why I am not there? Can I still talk to my friends?"  
  
"I am sorry Casey, but no, you will not be able to talk to your friends about this. I will get Dana to tell your school and friends that you were transferred to another school, and you will only be back in the summers."  
  
"She will? Will Angela, Vanessa, and I have to go back too?" Kelsey asked. "Yes, you will. I have my reasons, Harry knows right? Yes, but you will have to go back during the summers, you cannot stay here.  
  
"Okay, Casey, go now. I will be waiting, don't take too long." Casey nodded and with another shimmer, she was gone.  
  
"Kelsey, Harry. I don't want this to come out. Everyone already thinks that she is here, there will be no point in saying that she just got here. And please, do not tell anyone of her powers. I say this for her safety, for yours and your sisters' too." Dumbledore said at Kelsey. She and Harry both nodded solemnly as they were pushed for the door.  
  
"Goodnight." Dumbledore said as he shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, another chapter done. I promise I AM wrapping it up, its just going a little slow! Well, I don't know when I am going to update next, so it might be a while, so sorry! Review! 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Walking back to the Gryffindor tower, Kelsey and Harry ran into Vanessa and Angela. Kelsey explained everything to Vanessa and Angela, and also swore them to secrecy.  
  
"I just can't believe that she fooled everyone!" Vanessa said. "Yeah, really!" Angela commented.  
  
As they got closer to the Gryffindor tower they saw someone else returning. It was Lavender Brown.  
  
"Hey Lavender! What are you doing?" Angela said. Lavender was facing the other direction and when she heard Angela's voice she whipped around.  
  
"Oh, hey everyone. I am not doing anything, I just got back from, umm, tutorials, potions. They are horrible aren't they?" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, I probably should be going there myself, but the thought of spending any more time with Snape, its just too much." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, oh well. Shall we go in now?" Lavender said, gesturing at the portrait.  
  
"Finals." Harry said to the portrait and it opened. Professor McGonnagal changed the password a few weeks ago to give them a subtle hint about remembering their finals coming up.  
  
The five walked in. Everyone was in the common room, either doing homework, or goofing off. Lavender went off up to the dorms ("I'm really tired so I think I am going to turn in early.") The rest of the group found Ron, Ginny, Stacey, Hermione, and Draco all siting together. Hermione was doing homework, Stacey and Ginny were talking together, and Ron and Draco were playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Hey guys!" Vanessa said. "Hey, how did everything go?" Ron asked right after he ordered his king to a different spot on the board.  
  
"Oh, all right. How were things here?" Vanessa asked. "Boring as usual, you know."  
  
At that moment Professor McGonnagal walked in. Everyone got quiet to see what she wanted. "I need Ginny Weasley for a moment. Ginny, there you are. Please come with me." Ginny looked at everyone else with a confused face. She got up and walked with Professor McGonnagal, who walked out the door.  
  
"That was, strange." Ron said. "Yeah, way strange. I wonder what she wanted with Ginny." Stacey said.  
  
Stacey and Ginny had really become friends. Since they were in the same year and all, they did everything together. It was the Potter and Weasley friendship all over again.  
  
Everyone relaxed and talked for the longest time. It was soon getting late and people were retiring. Ron wanted to wait and see what happened to Ginny, so Harry said he would wait with Ron. The three girls, all extremely tired from their lessons, decided to go to bed. Hermione said that she had to finish a few things with her advanced astronomy homework first, and she would be up there in just a bit.  
  
Once the three girls parted all that was left were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione put down her astronomy homework and gave Ron and Harry the look. The look that meant that she was thinking of something. She spoke.  
  
"Harry, what happened tonight? What are Kelsey, Vanessa, and Angela doing? They disappear to go somewhere and don't return till late. Do you know what they are doing?"  
  
"Its nothing Hermione, don't worry about it. If you have to worry about anything, it would be what happened to Ginny. Not that I think that anything has happened Ron, but, it is strange." Harry said.  
  
The three girls had decided that it wasn't a good idea to show off their powers, and swore the three boys to secrecy. They consented so Hermione had no idea about the powers, let alone the classes from Lupin.  
  
Hermione said something under her breath and departed. She was much better, friendlier and all with everyone, now that she admitted to her wrongdoings, but she was still a little distant and different. Not like the girl she was for the first four years.  
  
It was ten by the time that Ginny came back. She had someone with her as well. It was Casey. Harry guessed that Ginny was also sworn to secrecy from Dumbledore, because when Ron asked Ginny about Casey, she just said that she had switched houses, like Draco, and now she was in Gryffindor.  
  
Ron accepted the excuse and headed to bed. Ginny and Casey also headed to their dorm, talking quietly. Harry didn't know of anything else to do and he too headed to the dorm, to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was class, and quidditch practice. Kelsey, Vanessa, Harry, and Ron headed to the changing room while Hermione, Draco, Angela, Ginny, Casey, and Stacey headed to the field to watch.  
  
The team changed and headed out to the field. They started with drills and warmed up. Then Harry let out all the quidditch balls and let everyone practice on their own.  
  
The beaters practiced together (Lavender and Ron); the chasers (Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Kelsey) practiced moves while trying to get the ball past the keeper (Vanessa); and the seeker (Harry) looked for the snitch.  
  
Everything was going smoothly, and then everyone heard a scream. Harry saw that Kelsey was hit by a bludger and fell of her broom. She was on the ground, unconscious. They all rushed her to the hospital wing and all the Lavender could say was "I didn't mean to, it was just an accident, I am so sorry!"  
  
Kelsey had to stay in the hospital wing all day, and over night. The rest of the team changed and headed for class.  
  
The day went slow, everyone wondering how Kelsey was. They all visited her during lunch and dinner, but there was no change. She was still unconscious and all that Madame Pomfrey said was that she needed her privacy.  
  
In the common room everyone was working on their transfiguration homework. They were supposed to have the spell down that made a turtle into a box. It wasn't going well. Ron had gotten a green box with legs and a tail. Harry's was worse, with still a turtle, only it was square shaped.  
  
"Its no use, I can't concentrate, I'm going for a walk." Harry said. He got up and walked out of the portrait.  
  
"Yeah, we have to go too. Casey, you are coming right?" Angela asked. "Yeah, I am." Vanessa, Angela, and Casey all got up and also left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Casey, Dumbledore has told me about you. I have helped Kelsey, Angela, and Vanessa expand their powers, now I want to help you do the same. So let's start, show me what you can do." Lupin said.  
  
Casey nodded and sat in a chair. It looked as if she fell asleep, but then right next to her sleeping self there was a shimmer and then a solid body. It was the exact replica of Casey, like she just cloned herself.  
  
"I can do astral projection. I read up on it once I knew what it was, and I practiced a lot. When I didn't know much about it, all I could do was go places, but I was like a ghost and no one saw me. Now that I practiced and concentrated, I can become solid and talk to people and move things."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing," Lupin said. "Well, here, lets do some drills. Vanessa, I laid some things out for you again. You know what to do. Angela, in a moment I want you to read my mind, you will get your drills in, plus help with Casey's drills. Casey, I am going to go into different rooms all in the school. I want to see if you can find me by astral projection. I know that you can go places in which you think of, but I want to know if you can go places in which you are looking for a person. Does that make sense?" Lupin asked Casey.  
  
"Yeah, I think I get it." Casey said. "Good, Angela, try and read my mind, and when I get to my destination, you tell Casey and she can project to me."  
  
Angela nodded and sat down and waited. Lupin left. Every now and then Angela would scrunch her face and close her eyes. Angela would say, "He's there." And Casey would go into her sleep. In about five minutes Casey would wake out of her sleep and wait for Angela's command again.  
  
Vanessa had finished the things on the table, and started trying to get premonition from other things in the room, including Angela and Casey.  
  
Vanessa touched Casey's shoulder and instantly got a premonition. Casey was at her old house out where they used to live. Casey it looked like had just gone to sleep, but then the scene changed to a place where Vanessa had never been before. It was pleasant enough, sort of tropical. She recognized the three people who were there. It was Kelsey, Harry, and Sirius, the care of magical creature's teacher.  
  
Casey told Kelsey that, "It was fake, Kelsey, you need to get back to Hogwarts fast, everyone is in danger!"  
  
Kelsey nodded and looked at Sirius who looked less convinced. The scene shifted again and Vanessa found herself looking at, well, herself and Ron. Casey was there also but told Vanessa something different. "Vanessa, it was fake, you and Ron have to go and get Dumbledore back to Hogwarts, everyone else is in danger with him not there."  
  
Vanessa looked confused but Ron was nodding and pulled Vanessa inside the house. Casey followed.  
  
The scene changed once more to a dark dreary place. Angela and Stacey were there. It looked as if they were searching the place, but were looking around cautiously, as if what they were doing was illegal.  
  
Casey told Angela, "Forget him, you need to come back, for everyone's sake, everyone's in danger."  
  
The premonition ended and Vanessa gasped. Angela looked at her and ran and caught her before she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: finally getting some where! This chapter, well it doesn't seem like much, but, well, it may be more important that you think ;) . Hope everyone still likes this! Umm, yea, nothing else, so I'll try and update soon. Bye! 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Casey saw Vanessa faint and she astral projected to Lupin, telling him what happened. In the mean time Angela carried Vanessa to the hospital wing.  
  
Ironically Kelsey, in her pajamas, was standing right at the door of the hospital wing. "I felt it, I knew something happened! What happened?" Kelsey asked looking all flustered.  
  
"I- I don't know, just help me get her in here." Angela said, obviously struggling. Kelsey took the hint and helped Vanessa on the bed. Soon Casey and Lupin appeared.  
  
"What happened?" Lupin asked. "That's what I want to know," Kelsey said. "I was in the room but I wasn't paying any attention. I heard her gasp and then she fainted. And Casey didn't know what happened either, she just got out of a projection." Angela explained.  
  
Lupin, Kelsey, Angela, and Casey all waited in the hospital wing while watching Madame Pomfrey check Vanessa. Vanessa woke with a gasp when Madame Pomfrey was checking her reflexes.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! Wait, where am I?" Vanessa asked, looking at Madame Pomfrey funny. "You fainted." Lupin said to her. "Oh, OH!" Is it okay if I have a moment with Angela and Kelsey? Alone?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Sure, I want to talk to you, but that can wait until tomorrow. No more practice for tonight, girls, you are doing good." And with that Lupin left.  
  
All that was left was Casey. "Just for a moment Casey," Kelsey said to her sister. "Alright, but I'm not a baby, I can handle stuff too! I'll be in the common room if anyone wants me." Casey looked hurt, almost offended, but gathered herself and she too left.  
  
"All right. Well we were in Lupin's classroom right? Practicing. Okay, well I was done so I wanted to see if I could get any premonitions off Angela or Casey. I went to Angela first and saw something, but it wasn't important. So I went to Casey and I got one there."  
  
Vanessa went on to explain what she saw, and then she said, "And I remember. I got out of the premonition and gasped and fainted. But when I was asleep, unconscious, whatever, I had this dream. I have had it before, I don't know how many times. It's the one I told you about, the one with me and Ron, at Clear Stream and then running. I realize now that the big castle is Hogwarts and I am locked out of the main entrance.  
  
"Do you know what it could mean?" Vanessa asked her two sisters. Kelsey answered.  
  
"Well, since it's a reoccurring dream, it is definitely important. Plus, the first time you had this dream you didn't even know about Hogwarts, which means that it is definitely in the future. The question is, is the dream symbolic or literal?"  
  
The three girls looked at each other but said nothing. Then Angela spoke.  
  
"Kelsey, I see that you have woken up. We all were wondering what happened."  
  
"It was- it was nothing. So what have you two been up to?" Kelsey said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"No Kelsey, you know or think something. Spill. Now." Vanessa said.  
  
"Well, you already know the just on it. Lavender and Ron were practicing with the bludger while I was practicing with all the chasers. I couldn't help notice that Lavender kept looking over in our direction. Mainly at you (points at Vanessa) and me. Next think I know I turn around on my broom and find a bludger coming towards me. Only thing is, before the bludger hit me, I saw Lavender, and she didn't seem too surprised it was coming towards me. So it may be nothing," "But it could be something." Vanessa finished the sentence for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry went for walk, a long walk. He had to think, about everything. This year, it was way different from his other years. Kelsey had come into his life, and she turned it upside down. Then Stacey entered. He had always wanted a sister or brother, but a half sister who had Malfoy blood in her, well, that's not good. Draco was good now, he had to admit, but it was still suspicious. Harry felt uncomfortable around Stacey. He didn't know what to say to her, and he hated that.  
  
The he wondered how could his father do that? How could his father have an affair? And especially with Draco's mother, Harry for the first time, didn't want to be like his father.  
  
Harry turned the corner and since he was looking at the ground while he was walking, he didn't see he was about to run into someone. And he did run into her.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't look-" Harry stopped. The girl he ran into was a person he really didn't feel like talking to. It was Cho Chang. He had a rush on her last year, and unfortunately she found out.  
  
Now she would flaunt around every time Harry was around, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hi Harry. You look troubled, anything I can do?" Cho asked linking her arm in his. "Girlfriend troubled? Yeah, I always knew that new girl was different."  
  
Harry grabbed her arm and pushed it away from him "For your information it is NOT girlfriend trouble. Kelsey IS different and I must say that it is a lot better to be different than to be conceited like you. And for your first question, yes, you can do something for me. You can leave me alone!" And with that Harry left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Casey walked in the common room,. She saw that Ginny and Stacey were talking on the couch and when they saw Casey, they beckoned her over.  
  
"Hey Casey! Come here! Ginny and I were just talking about what we read in the Daily Prophet. Here, take a look." Stacey said, handing Casey a newspaper with moving pictures.  
  
Casey skimmed the newspaper. Every now and then her brow would scrunch, but it would get back to normal. At the very end Casey let out a little gasp and looked up at her friends.  
  
"what does this mean exactly?" Casey asked. "We don't know rally. But, its bad." Stacey said.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know that Voldemort was THAT powerful. I mean, he hasn't done public attacks since, well, since Harry."  
  
"Yeah, see, I don't know anything about 'The Boy Who Lived' stuff, so tell me, what is that about?" Casey asked.  
  
"Well, 15 years ago Harry was just a baby. For some reason He wanted to kill Harry, but was unable to. Harry pretty much killed Voldemort and Voldemort barely escaped alive. He did however, and ever since a few years ago he had been trying to get back his power."  
  
"Well, that sure puts a burden on your shoulders. I wonder why Voldemort wanted Harry dead." The other girls shrugged, they didn't know, no one knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls had just left the hospital wing and were heading up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"So, are we ever going to tell Casey about this? And what about Hermione?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Well, we definitely need to tell Casey, we can talk to her tomorrow, but Hermione." Vanessa trailed off.  
  
"Vanessa still doesn't trust Hermione, and even though I have forgiven her, I don't know if I completely trust her either."  
  
Kelsey nodded and drowned her sister's voices out. Vanessa was getting onto Angela's case about her using her powers on her sisters.  
  
The girls got up to the dorm room and Angela went to the shower and Vanessa went to sleep, pulling the curtains so she could have privacy.  
  
Kelsey was getting ready for bed when she heard someone sit on her bed. Kelsey turned around to find Hermione sitting there.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. "Sure, anything, shoot." Kelsey said as she sat next to Hermione on the bed.  
  
"Now I know I didn't make a great first impression," "And not such a good second one either." Hermione looked down at her hands. "I know." "Hermione! I was kidding. Everyone forgives you, don't worry about it, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, its just since we are all friends, I well, I worry about your safety and all. And I know going out at night is not the best thing you and Vanessa and Angela, not to mention Casey, can do."  
  
"Hermione, its okay. Don't worry about it, about us. WE knew what we are doing and we know how to protect ourselves."  
  
"Its just, well, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?" "Hermione, you are al good friend and all, but there are just some things that are best unsaid. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, I trust you." Kelsey smiled. "hey, I noticed you are still wearing the necklace."  
  
"Yeah, I never take it off now." "You know what I said about it the first time? That was true. And you know you can only put on that charm when-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kelsey smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

The next day was double potions class first thing. Snape was feeling especially monstrous today, which was very bad for Harry and Draco.  
  
Ever since Draco changed houses, Snape had given Draco a hard time. Sometimes Snape would be meaner to Draco than he was to Harry, which was really saying something.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you read the directions carefully your potion should be a silvery white substance."  
  
"It is Professor!" Draco said. Snape looked down in the cauldron to find Draco correct. Snape glared at Draco and waved his want. Everything in the cauldron disappeared.  
  
"I will not tolerate smart backtalk." Snape said as he walked off. Draco was shaking with fury, but Angela held him back.  
  
Soon after Dumbledore walked into the dungeon. "If I may Severus. I need a word with a few of your students." "Go ahead. Who do you need? "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Snape glared at the three boys as they gathered their stuff. As soon as the three boys left Snape yelled at the class, "Well? That potion is due at the end of class. NO EXCEPTIONS!"  
  
Under his breath but still he was heard, Snape said, "Even those three."  
  
Angela heard this thanks to her powers so when it was time to turn in their flasks each girl put a little of theirs into flasks and put the boy's name in it so they wouldn't fail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore did not say anything to the boys; he didn't even acknowledge them. He started walking to his office and they boys followed, not saying anything but giving each other quizitive looks.  
  
They arrived at two gargoyles standing guard at Dumbledore's office. They spoke to him.  
  
"Hello Albus. How are you this morning?" The gargoyle on the right asked.  
  
"I am fine, Grante, how are you? And what about you Aztor?" Dumbledore asked the other gargoyle. The other one, the one on the left wasn't so friendly. He just nodded at Dumbledore and he nodded back. The one on the right shrugged. They both moved out of the way, letting Dumbledore and the boys pass.  
  
That finally reach Dumbledore's office and he gestures to the chair across from his desk.  
  
The boys looked at each other and Dumbledore realized there was only one chair for three boys.  
  
"Oh. So sorry." And with a wave of his hand two more chairs appeared.  
  
The boys sat down but Dumbledore started to pace. He would face the boys and open his mouth but then it looked like he forgot what he was going to say, and he started pacing again.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at Harry." "Right." And Dumbledore sat down in his chair.  
  
"When I first put you all on the assignment, I know you would come through. And you have, you have, so far. But it is not over. These girls,"  
  
"Are very important. Yeah, we know." Draco said. "Indeed. Have any of you read the Daily Prophet lately?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and so did Draco. Ron however nodded. "So Mr. Weasley must know by now what I want." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ron nodded again. Dumbledore opened a drawer and took out the newspaper. He gave it to Harry and him and Draco skimmed the story that was circled by what looked like highlighter. They finished at the same time. Harry handed the paper back to Dumbledore.  
  
He put it back in the drawer and closed it. "We all know it was only a matter of time until He would come back, but we didn't anticipate it would be this soon.  
  
"I told you how important these girls are to the wizarding community, and no doubt you know about their powers. The Daily Prophet shows that Voldemort is rising, and at a steady pace.  
  
"He knows about them. He knows about their powers, and he knows how to steal them. They must protect themselves, but a little shielding charm wouldn't hurt anything, now would it? And all of you know how shielding charms work."  
  
The three nodded. Harry spoke. "I have already thought of that, and I gave Kelsey a necklace with that charm a long time ago."  
  
"Yes, I am very aware of the gift, so you other two know something you can do?" "We can manage. Is that all you wanted Professor?"  
  
"Yes, that will be all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls wanted to spend some time alone, just by themselves, and with Casey of course. The problem was that they had no where to go to be alone. They did the only thing that they could think of, they went to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
After talking and getting past the gargoyles they entered Dumbledore's office. The atmosphere in the room was different since the first time they were in the office. They found Dumbledore looking out the window, staring at the big lake.  
  
"Professor?" Angela said. Dumbledore didn't know anyone else was in there so when Angela said that, he jumped a little and turned around.  
  
His appearance matched the feeling of the room. It was a little distressed, and tired. He looked very tired and he had bags under his eyes. His robe was all wrinkled and his sleeves were pulled up.  
  
"Oh hello. Come sit. Would you like some tea or something to drink?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The girls shook their heads. They sat in the three chairs that only a few hours before the boys sat in.  
  
"We didn't mean to disturb you but we-" Kelsey started but she was interrupted. "Kelsey, that necklace, did Harry give that to you?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
Kelsey thought the question was a bit strange but she answered, "Yeah. He gave it to me the night he told me about Hogwarts, why do you ask?"  
  
"He is a very smart boy, that one is." Dumbledore was almost talking nonsense. He continued. "You keep him Kelsey, he is a keeper. Oh, you girls wanted to talk to me, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's just, we wanted a night by ourselves, and Casey. We haven't talked with her alone since she got here, and there are a few things that we want to talk about. So we were wondering if we could have a place tonight to ourselves, somewhere in private where we can talk."  
  
"I think that could be arranged, after all, Casey doesn't know anything about her sisters and you all have been separated for a while, yes, I think that we could get you four in an empty classroom and you could spend the night there, would that we to your liking?"  
  
The three girls nodded their head excitedly. "Done. When you are ready, go find Professor McGonnagal and she will show you to a room. Anything else?"  
  
Angela and Vanessa shook their heads but Kelsey asked, "Are you alright Professor? Anything that we can do?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. These are the time where you must really focus on your powers. I feel that something big is coming up, and you girls need to be ready for anything. By knowing that you can take care of yourselves, you have already helped me greatly."  
  
"Done. We will try our best." Vanessa said. Dumbledore nodded once and went and looked out at the window again. The girls felt like that was a closure to the conversation and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once back in the common room, Draco and Ron were trying to decide how to give Angela and Vanessa their charms.  
  
"C'mon, it's not that hard! You both already love them! Its NOT that bad!" Harry said as he fell in the lounge chair. Hermione walked up behind the boys. "What's going on?"  
  
The boys were startled by the voice, but once recognizing it was Hermione, they calmed down.  
  
"Hey Hermione, nothing here, what's up with you?" "Well, I was going down to the library to get some books for Snape's homework." "Oh man! Did we get homework in that class?" "Yep. One parchment on the uses of sleeping potion. Due next class, no exceptions." "Damn. Oh well, I'll do it later."  
  
"Alright. Whatever, just don't fall behind. Snape was pretty mad when you all left, and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side by not doing your homework." Hermione said.  
  
"What are you talking about? We are already on his bad side, especially Draco and Harry." Ron said.  
  
Hermione shrugged as she left the boys to think about more important things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela, Vanessa, and Kelsey were all in their dorm, packing for their sleepover. They were talking about old times, when they used to spend the night at each others house's. They were startled by a knock at the door.  
  
Vanessa went and opened the door; it was Casey. She came in the dorm and sat on one of the empty beds. "Hey guys, whatcha doin?"  
  
"Nothing. Well actually, we are packing. And you need to be too." Kelsey said. "Why? Where are we going?" Casey questioned.  
  
"We are going to have a little sleepover, and you're invited. So go gather your stuff, because we are leaving soon." "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what's the occasion?"  
  
"We need to talk about a few things with you. So go! Hurry!" Angela said. Casey nodded excitedly and left to her dorm to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had all their stuff packed and headed down to the common room. There they saw the boys.  
  
"Hey Angela, could I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked. "Well actually, I was just leaving, can this wait until tomorrow?" Draco looked sad that she didn't want to go with him, but he said, "Uh, sure. Tomorrow." Angela kissed him on the cheek as she left.  
  
Draco walked back to Harry and Ron and told them that the girls were doing something and would be back tomorrow. At first the boys were worried, but seeing that Casey was also going with the girls, they felt better.  
  
Ron decided that he would give the charm to Vanessa tomorrow, but Draco knew that he couldn't wait that long. He decided that a note on Angela's bed would do the trick. He wrote a note, and stuck the necklace he put the charm on in an envelope. The envelope and note went on Angela's bed. Draco felt that this was the right thing to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls found Professor McGonnagal and she directed them into an empty classroom. "Now girls, just because you are by yourselves, don't think that you are an exception to the rules. The same rules apply to you. You may not leave after curfew and such. Do you understand?" The four girls nodded and with that Professor McGonnagal left.  
  
They put down their things and for the first time in a long time, they relaxed. They lounged in the desks and just talked about regular stuff. Soon, Kelsey stopped the conversation and told everyone to come down to the ground.  
  
There, they made a circle. Kelsey knew it was time to tell Casey everything, but it was going to be difficult. Vanessa and Angela both knew what this was about too. Casey had no clue what was going on. She thought this had to be some sort of game or something that they were going to play. Seeing the serious looks on the other girl's faces, she knew it wasn't going to be a game they were about to do.  
  
"Casey," Kelsey started, "You have just come here, and there are a lot of things you don't know, and we feel that you need to know some stuff, and the sooner the better."  
  
Casey nodded with a curious face. Kelsey continued. "That night, when they told us, well, you didn't, you weren't, well you didn't get the whole story I guess we could say, so we think that now is the time you found out."  
  
Kelsey went on to explain about how her, Angela, and Vanessa were fraternal triplets (a/n: haha, I accidentally said twins before, sorry about that! ;) ), about their parents, and even about Voldemort and him stealing powers.  
  
Casey was overwhelmed when they finished their talk. She kind of sat there in shock and then she shifted positions so she was lying on her stomach, propped up against her arms.  
  
She had a dreamy look on her face and finally said, "I wonder what our parents were like, I mean, what they looked like and all. I wonder where they are now, no one ever told you did they? Did our parents die, or are they just hiding somewhere?" Casey wasn't really directing these questions to anyone in particular, but Angela answered by saying, "We don't know anything about them really, I wish we did know more."  
  
Vanessa was silently crying. She didn't often cry, let alone let her emotions get the better of her, but thinking about things, she had to cry. She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek and said, "I wonder why they sent us to League City, and to Clear Stream."  
  
The three older girls reminisced on Clear Stream. "I wonder what everyone is doing. Probably getting ready for TAKS or finals or something." Angela said as she laughed to herself. "Can you imagine us still there? With Mr. Bidthespot?" The girls laughed.  
  
"But in truth, I really do miss the normal life sometimes. Sometimes I wish that I was back at Clear Stream."  
  
The other girls nodded, even Casey.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broke by loud footsteps. The girls poked their heads out of the classroom door to see what was happening.  
  
They saw total chaos, and then they saw a familiar face coming towards them. It was Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Girls, Clear Stream has just been attacked by Voldemort!" Professor McGonnagal said all flustered.  
  
The girls looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hey everyone! How is it going? Well, this should be the last boring part, from here it gets exciting *wink wink* but not like gross exciting, like action adventure packed exciting. It is nearing the end. I am trying really hard to type and finish this story, but it takes a lot more time that I have. I will write when I can but I got all this vacation stuff coming up, relatives I gotta entertain and summer homework I gotta finish before school (YIKES!) so yeah. Please review! Good, bad, whatever! And also read my other stories, they are all really good. Thanks a bunch everyone! Ta Ta! 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

"I need you to get dressed and meet back at my office. I will be there shortly." And with that Professor McGonnagal left. The girls were in shock and no one really moved.  
  
Finally Vanessa snapped out of it and started changing. The other girls followed suit and soon they were all dressed. They headed down to Professor McGonnagal's office.  
  
When they got there, the office was empty, she hadn't come back yet. Casey spoke.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Kelsey gave Vanessa and Angela a look that asked them if they should really answer Casey's question or let it hang in the air. Finally after she let out a sigh she answered, "Casey, this is what we talked to you about. But I am confused to see why Voldemort attacked Clear Stream. He was bound to know that we were here, not back home."  
  
They stopped talking after Professor McGonnagal entered the room with Harry, Ron, and Stacey. She looked very distressed and panicky, which was way different from her character.  
  
"Sit down. I have a lot to tell you in little time." The rest of what she said was inaudible, because she was mumbling to herself, and she looked crazy. The students looked at her concerned, but didn't say anything. Finally Harry interrupted. "Professor? Was there really an attack on Clear Stream?"  
  
Professor McGonnagal looked deeply into Harry's eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes there has. Dumbledore just left to go there and see if he can straighten things out. In the mean time." She looked at Kelsey, Angela, Vanessa, and Casey; each individually, eye to eye.  
  
"In the mean time, you girls need to go into hiding. We believe that Voldemort attacked Clear Stream for a reason. Casey, you will go back to your home with Dana. She already knows about this. Vanessa, you and Ron will go back to The Burrow. Ron, your mother also knows all about this and you two are to arrive there by Floo Powder. Kelsey and Harry will go with Sirius. Now, all of you go and pack your things. Meet back here in fifteen minutes."  
  
They all nodded and started to leave. Angela looked confused and Stacey just sat there, looking down at her hands. As soon as everyone else left Angela asked, "Where is Draco?"  
  
Professor McGonnagal looked at Angela in a saddened face and said, "Ever since Draco got transferred into Gryffindor, his father hasn't been to happy and wanted to do anything and everything to get him back to, well, to His side. We believe that Lucius and Voldemort planned this together, so while all the chaos was going on, he kidnapped Draco. And that is where you and Stacey come in."  
  
Angela looked desperately confused but Stacey was still there, sitting, looking down at her hands. "I am going to trust you and Stacey on a special assignment. You two will go to Lucius' house, and will try and find Draco. Okay, well go, hurry and pack. You now only have ten minutes."  
  
Stacey nodded and got up. She held the door for Angela, who was still looking confused. They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, passing by many people in panic. They ignored the people. Soon they got to the dorm and separated, Stacey going to the dorm below Angela.  
  
Angela got into the dorm and sat on her bed. "Oh." She accidentally sat on something. Her two sisters heard Angela and came over to her. "What's that?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"I dunno. It was on my bed." She opened the envelope to find two things. There was one piece of paper and a beautiful sapphire ring. Angela opened the piece of paper and read it to herself.  
  
"Angela,  
  
I don't know what this feeling is, but I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. I don't know if I will always be with you, but you should know that I will always protect you. To show my love and my protection is this ring. I love you and I will always.  
  
Draco."  
  
Angela read and re-read the letter and then she started crying. Her two sisters, who had no idea about what happened to Draco, came over to comfort her. Angela didn't want any comfort so she brushed her sisters off, along with the tears she had in her eyes. She put the ring on. It fit perfectly. She tried to busy herself by packing, but silent tears still streamed down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Angela, Kelsey, and Vanessa finished packing, they heard a knock on the door. To their surprise, it was a whole bunch of people. It was Harry, Ron, Stacey, Casey, Ginny, and Hermione. They all sat down while the girls finished packing.  
  
While they were waiting, Hermione got a glimpse of Angela's ring. "Hey!" She said, but then stopped. She looked at Harry, and then at Ron. The three talked in whispers, and Kelsey saw Harry and Ron nod, and then Hermione sort of gasp. "Please," Kelsey said to herself," Please don't tell Hermione."  
  
Angela stood up and looked over at her sister. Kelsey saw Angela looking at her and Angela mouthed, "He wouldn't tell." Kelsey smiled and she bent down, trying to gather the rest of the things on her bed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quit talking, and soon Ron was talking intently to Ginny in low whispers.  
  
Everyone was startled when they heard Ginny scream, "RON I'LL BE FINE! DON'T WORRY!" Ron sort of blushed but still talked to Ginny in whispers. She felt that she didn't need to be talking in whispers so in a normal voice she said, "I. Will. Be. Fine. Besides, Fred and George are still going to stay here."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Ron because he didn't reply back and he gave his sister a hug. Harry looked down at his watch and said, "Are you all ready?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I think so. Y'all go down to the common room, we need to talk for a sec, is that okay?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Yeah, but our time is almost up, you probably have three minutes." "Perfect, three minutes will be just fine. Be down in a few." Kelsey said. She kissed Harry on the cheek and everyone headed down stairs.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want to be separated again." Casey said.  
  
"Its okay, Case." Kelsey said, putting an arm around her sister. "You can be our messenger. And Angela can read minds, so you can focus on our thoughts. And I can feel all y'alls emotions, so yeah."  
  
"Too bad I can't help." Vanessa said in a saddened voice. "Vanessa, you might already have. Your dreams and premonitions. Remember those. They may be handy later. Three minutes are up, we need to be going." Kelsey grabbed her two suitcases and the others followed. They headed down to the common room and met up with everyone.  
  
"Be safe, all of you. Ron," Hermione started but Ron shook his head, "I know! I will. Later Mione!" Ron said. Everyone parted, said their good- byes, and they exited the Gryffindor Tower through the portrait.  
  
"Where are they going?" Lavender asked, who had just walked in the common room. Hermione shrugged, and once Lavender was gone, she winked at Ginny who had a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Good Luck guys. Be safe." Ginny said under her breath before she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, this chapter sucked, sorry, but its getting there. I got it all planned, and I didn't know this chapter was going to be so short, sorry about that. I was gunna add a little of the next chapter (38) onto the end of this chapter, but I liked how this one ended. So review please. Laterz! 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

"They are going somewhere. I think Dumbledore thinks that they should go into hiding. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Stacey Potter are also going with them."  
  
"Very interesting. But no matter. With Dumbledore gone, plus Harry Potter gone, Hogwarts should be easy to take over. This could be one of the greatest ideas Dumbledore has ever had."  
  
A chill laugh was heard throughout the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the same time)  
  
"AHH!" "OWW!" Vanessa screamed and so did Harry as he clutched his scar.  
  
The flustered Professor McGonnagal hurried over to them and asked what happened.  
  
Harry was used to having his scar hurt and he knew that it hurt whenever Voldemort was happy or was feeling extra powerful.  
  
Vanessa was on the floor and she sat up. Ron was by her side and he wrapped his arms around her. All she could say for the moment was "The Laughter."  
  
Kelsey and Angela looked at each other, remembering the first time Vanessa said that.  
  
There was no time to talk, McGonnagal pushed Ron and Vanessa into the fireplace, reached into a flowerpot and took out what looked to be dust or soot. She handed it to Ron.  
  
"Here you go Ron. Your mother is expecting you. Go." Ron nodded and took Vanessa's hand. He shouted loudly, "The Burrow!" and threw the soot that Professor McGonnagal gave him down. There all of a sudden were green flames and when the flames disappeared, so did they.  
  
"Sweet!" Kelsey said. Everyone kind of looked at her funny. "American language." She muttered under her breath.  
  
It was time for her and Harry to go. McGonnagal gave Harry the soot and said, "Sirius won't be there till later tonight, but I trust that you two won't get in trouble or do anything, stupid." McGonnagal said eyeing the two. They both nodded and Harry threw down the soot, saying something, and they too disappeared.  
  
Finally, all that was left was Angela and Stacey. McGonnagal hugged them both and said, "Be safe and very cautious. I know you two can do it." She handed Stacey the soot and both girls stepped in the fireplace. Stacey yelled, "Home." And the girls went soaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Vanessa landed hard in a new fireplace. They both were covered with soot, but Ron seemed to not really care. Wiping off the soot he yelled, "Mum? Mum, we're here."  
  
After Ron yelled, a woman came in. She was a little stout with red flaming hair, much like Ron's. "Oh good, you're home. Well Ronald, aren't you going to introduce me?" The woman asked Ron.  
  
Ron blushed at his mom using his first name. "Mum, this is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my mum." "How wonderful it is to meet you Vanessa. You can call me Molly, or Mrs. Weasley, however the shoe fits!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, you both must be extremely tired, after all it is now almost midnight. Your father hasn't come home from work yet. The whole thing," Mrs. Weasley stopped talking when she saw Vanessa's face.  
  
"Well then. Ron, Vanessa will be sleeping in Ginny's room while she is here. Could you please take her stuff and show her to the room? No doubt she wants to get her sleep." Ron nodded and grabbed Vanessa's things.  
  
Vanessa followed Ron up the stairs. Vanessa was quite astonished at how this whole house worked, there were way too many stairs for a regular house.  
  
Finally on the fourth set of stairs, they reached a door. Ron opened the door and Vanessa peered inside. Vanessa immediately fell in love with it. It was Vanessa's favorite color, blue, and it was a theme to the stars and moon and the sky.  
  
"Well, here's Ginny's room, a little small I know but-" "No Ron," Vanessa said still looking around, "Its wonderful, all of it. I love it here." Ron blushed a little.  
  
He then went to Vanessa and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight." He said before he left.  
  
Vanessa changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. For the first time since she heard about Voldemort, she felt safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Kelsey ended up in a more tropical setting. They both fell as they landed in the fireplace, and Harry first shook all the soot off of him before he helped Kelsey get up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, wiping some of the soot off. "Yeah, I'm alright." Kelsey said, also brushing some of the soot off of her.  
  
"My first time travelling by Floo powder was a bit shaky too." Harry said. Kelsey smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"So, where are we anyway?" She asked, taking a look around. "Dunno exactly. I suppose this is where Sirius hid out when he was waiting to be rightfully charged he was here with Buckbeak.  
  
Harry was saddened thinking about Buckbeak. He remembered Sirius' face when he told Harry that Buckbeak died. Some muggle thought it was a large bird (which it sort of was) and shot it as a souvenir.  
  
Kelsey looked around. The place was definitely somewhere in the tropics. She could see outside a beautiful full moon and water sparkling beneath it.  
  
The actual place looked like a dirty mansion. Kelsey deduced that it was definitely abandoned, that's why Sirius could live here freely for those few years.  
  
"Well Mister Potter, what do you propose we do now?" Kelsey said as she sat down on the couch, accidentally siting on the TV remote.  
  
"Wicked!" Harry said as he went straight to the TV that was turning on. "Dudley has a TV, but of course, I'm 'not allowed to touch it. I might break it!'' Harry said, mocking the voice of his cousin.  
  
Kelsey and Harry settled on the couch and watched a little bit of TV. No more than ten minutes and both of them were fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela and Stacey arrived at a dark and dreary place. Angela's first instinct was to scream out 'oww!' in pain, but Stacey covered Angela's mouth before she could say it.  
  
Stacey beckoned Angela and they walked down a long hallway. After what seemed hours later, Stacey quietly opened a door, walked in and let Angela in and then shut the door ever so quietly.  
  
"The place has soo many rooms that I think it is safe to stay here for the night. We need to move around though, so no one notices." Stacey said in a whisper.  
  
Angela nodded and took the bed on the left. In actuality, the room that they were in was quite beautiful. It was a room that was painted in purple, and there were two beds on opposite walls.  
  
Angela didn't even bother to change. She crawled into bed and was asleep faster than a snap.  
  
Stacey too crawled into bed without changing and looked at the ceiling. She thought to herself, 'man, I never thought that I would be coming back here on my own accord. I really hope Lucius doesn't do anything to Draco.'  
  
Stacey looked over at the now sleeping Angela. 'She would be heartbroken.'  
  
Stacey turned over and soon she too fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to update this, I've been busy with my other stories, sorry, hehe. Well anyway, this chapter was supposed to include a lot more, but then I realized that this one thing that I wrote down for this chapter was going to need to be broken up into two chapters. That means unfortunately that this story is going to be 43 chapters. Yeah I know, all of you are SOO devastated, lol. Well I will try and work on the next chapter soon, but I don't know how soon it will be. Enjoy, read, and review! Luv ya! 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

The next day Vanessa woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon. She got up and put on her robe, and walked down stairs.  
  
She saw Ron all ready dressed, siting at the table eating. She saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove, making breakfast, and finally she saw a man whom she had never seen before. She thought he must be Mr. Weasley. Too old to be a brother, and definitely a Weasley, because of the bright orange hair.  
  
"Good morning dear. Sit down sit down, have a cup of orange juice. You haven't met my husband yet, Arthur, this is Vanessa, Vanessa, Arthur, Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Did you sleep good Vanessa?" Ron said right before he took a bite of his toast.  
  
Vanessa didn't want to go into a whole explanation of her dream that she kept waking up from, so she just said, "Yeah, well rested."  
  
"So, I was hoping that you and Ron could do me a favor today." Mrs. Weasley said. Both of them looked up. "Well, I was hoping you two could degnome the garden today." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ron groaned and Vanessa looked confused. "Do we have to mum?" Ron asked. "Well, it would be EXTREMELY helpful for me Ronald." Mrs. Weasley retorted.  
  
"We'll do it Mrs. Weasley." Vanessa said. "I just gotta get a shower and get dressed and we will degnome your garden for you."  
  
Ron smiled at Vanessa as she got up and walked up stairs to take her shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey woke from sleeping with a start. She had a horrible dream about all of her sisters dying. 'Good thing I'm not the physic.' Kelsey muttered under her breath.  
  
She realized that she fell asleep on the couch, and she was lying on Harry's chest. Harry was still fast asleep so Kelsey got up ever so quietly and went to the bathroom to change and all that good stuff.  
  
When Kelsey came back Harry was still sleeping. Kelsey smiled. She went to the kitchen to find it was filled with food. 'Sirius must have brought all of this last night.' Kelsey thought.  
  
Kelsey looked through the pantry and found pancake mix. She decided that she would make Harry and Sirius breakfast. She found a skillet and put it on the stove.  
  
In a matter of minutes the pancakes were done. Kelsey heard noises coming from the second floor and she assumed that Sirius was up.  
  
Harry was still sleeping on the couch so Kelsey decided it was about time to wake him up. "Harry," Kelsey whispered. "hmm?" Harry said. "Time to get up."  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked a lot, getting used to the sun. "Smells good." Harry said as he smiled at Kelsey. "Yup, I fixed some breakfast."  
  
"I agree with Harry, it smells great." Sirius said as he came into the living room. "Hello Sirius!" Kelsey said. Harry got up from the couch and said, "Hullo Sirius, what time did you get in last night anyway?"  
  
"About two or three, too tired to look at a clock." Sirius said as he stifled a yawn. "Sounds like you could use a few more hours of sleep." Kelsey said. "Nah, I'm fine, I'm more into tasting those pancakes." Sirius said, eyeing the pancakes.  
  
Harry and Kelsey looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angela, wake up." Stacey said to Angela, pushing her to wake.  
  
"What?" Angela asked cranky as she turned over. "Angela, we have to go and try and find Draco." Stacey said whispering. After hearing what Stacey said Angela jumped up and was getting ready.  
  
"Don't worry, no one is in the house right now. Or not that I know of anyhow. I already went and search a little while you were sleeping, I haven't found anything so far."  
  
Angela nodded and after changing the two girls went to search the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: In the previous chapter I forgot to put that Casey also went back to Dana's house by Floo Powder, so sorry, but she did right before all the rest left.)  
  
Casey woke from her bed. She didn't like being back at home. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts and help. Besides, if the attack had been at Clear Stream, why did they send her here, soo close to it?  
  
Casey decided she would see what everyone was doing, so she laid in her bed and astral projected to Vanessa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa and Ron were degnoming the garden when Casey appeared. Vanessa was actually having a really fun time with it, and when Casey came, Vanessa became panicked, thinking about her premonition.  
  
"Hey y'all." Casey said casually. "Is there anything wrong Casey?" Vanessa asked worried. "Except for Dana burning toast, no, nothing that I know of. I got bored and wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"Oh, gosh, you scared me." Vanessa said. "We were degnoming the garden." Ron said as he threw and gnome over the garden wall. "Its quite fun Casey." Vanessa said as she too grabbed a gnome and threw it over the wall.  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
The time went by, all three of the kids having a fun time throwing gnomes over the wall. Soon the garden was all clear and Casey decided she had better get back.  
  
Ron and Vanessa both said bye and Casey disappeared.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?" Vanessa said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "Yeah. Vanessa, I have something for you." Ron said. Vanessa was curious and followed Ron back to the burrow and up to his own room.  
  
Ron pulled out a napkin and handed it to Vanessa. "I didn't have time to wrap it or anything." Ron said blushing. Vanessa opened it to find a diamond bracelet.  
  
"Its wonderful Ron." Vanessa said before she kissed Ron. Mrs. Weasley abruptly ended the kiss by yelling for them to get downstairs for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days passed and it was soon the fourth day. Vanessa was in anticipation from not hearing anything.  
  
Kelsey was having a good time just lying about with Harry and Sirius.  
  
Angela and Stacey were getting wary of searching and finding nothing.  
  
Casey was bored at home. She decided to go get something to eat because she was hungry. She walked down stairs but stopped before she entered the living room.  
  
Casey heard two voices coming from the living room. One she recognized was Dana's while one was Professor McGonnagal.  
  
Casey couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Dana talking into the fireplace, and Professor McGonnagal's head was talking back.  
  
Casey tried to strain her ears to listen.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there is the next chapter. I didn't like this one at all, but I had to explain their surroundings and all. So I'll try and update again soon, but I dunno. Read, review, enjoy! 


	40. Chapter Forty

"Dana don't you understand what is happening. He is winning, soon there will be no stopping Voldemort." Casey heard Professor McGonnagal say. Casey gulped, she feared this was about the happen. She leaned towards the living room more to listen.  
  
"I don't understand Minerva. How can someone fake a public catastrophe?" Dana asked the face in the fire.  
  
"Don't tell me that you haven't heard of the Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black story?" McGonnagal retorted. Dana nodded but threw her arms aside, giving the gesture that meant I-know-but-that-doesn't-apply.  
  
"The point is, we are in deeper trouble than we thought. Since Voldemort faked the attack at Clear Stream, he knew that Dumbledore would go there. That means that Hogwarts will be unprotected and I fear that He will be here at any moment."  
  
"What can I do Minerva?" Dana asked. "Whatever you do, do NOT tell Casey or any of the other girls about this. Dumbledore's last orders before he left. I need you to alert anyone and everyone else and get them to Hogsmeade so we can make an army to fight Voldemort before he gets too powerful."  
  
"Done. I will go tell Casey that I am going to go to the supermarket and then I will leave." "Good luck Dana." Minerva said before her head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Dana started heading towards the stairs where Casey was listening in so Casey quickly got up and ran to her room. She had just enough time to jump on her bed and open a magazine before Dana came in.  
  
"Hey Casey, umm, I'm going to the supermarket to get some dinner, do you need anything?" Dana asked. "Nope, I'm good." Casey said casually.  
  
"All right. I'll be gone for a few hours, you are okay by yourself right?" "Yep. I might watch some TV or something." Casey said.  
  
"Okay, bye." Dana said as she headed out of Casey's room. Casey clearly heard Dana pick up her keys and shut the door; almost if Dana was doing it extra loud so Casey could hear.  
  
Casey quickly looked out of the window down at Dana. Dana was looking to the left and then to the right. When she saw the coast was clear she popped and was gone.  
  
Casey laid herself on her bed and she projected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelsey was having a wonderful time lying about on the beach with Harry and Sirius. She almost felt guilty because everyone else was worrying about Voldemort and such.  
  
At the moment all three were out on the porch of the house and each sat in a beach chair that reclined.  
  
"This is the life now isn't it?" Sirius asked. Kelsey looked at Harry and she saw that he looked like he felt guilty as well. "Sirius, how long are we going to stay here?" Kelsey asked as she propped herself up with her elbows.  
  
Sirius looked away at the sunset. Sirius turned back at Kelsey and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the three saw a faint shimmer and soon the shimmer became Casey.  
  
"It was fake, Kelsey, you need to get back to Hogwarts fast, everyone is in danger!" Casey screamed in a panic. Kelsey realized that this is what Vanessa prophesized. Kelsey nodded as she started to get up but Sirius looked at Casey with confusion. Harry too had the same confused face but started to get up as well.  
  
Casey nodded again at Kelsey and disappeared. "Sirius, we need to get back to Hogwarts, fast." Kelsey said as she headed into the house. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and headed into the house following Kelsey.  
  
"Kelsey, what's this all about?" Sirius asked. "Its like this, you know about our powers, and Vanessa is physic. She had a premonition and she told me about it. She said that Casey had astral projected to me and told me that very same phrase.  
  
"Trust me, both me and Harry need to get back to Hogwarts as fast as possible." Kelsey said as she started putting on her shoes. Harry followed suit and he too started putting on his socks and shoes.  
  
Sirius was still standing in front of Kelsey, looking dumbstruck. "We are going with or without your help Sirius." Kelsey said as she finished tying her left shoe and she stood up. She took her wand out of her pocket and held it tightly.  
  
"But with your help will be much easier."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Vanessa had just finished their third game of wizards chess and decided it was such a nice day out that they should go outside.  
  
Vanessa was sitting with Ron in the yard with her head on his shoulders, admiring the view. All of a sudden Vanessa saw a shimmer and found herself looking at Casey.  
  
All Vanessa's fears came back. "Vanessa, it was fake, you and Ron have to go and get Dumbledore back to Hogwarts, everyone else is in danger with him not there."  
  
Vanessa realized that this is juts what she saw in her premonition and she also realized that the confused looks she saw on her face the first time in the premonition was not a confused face at all. Quite the contrary it was a horror stricken face.  
  
Ron nodded at Casey and pulled Vanessa up and towards The Burrow.  
  
Casey started to follow but she remembered that she still had to warn Angela so she disappeared and went to Angela and Stacey.  
  
Ron pulled Vanessa into the house and up to his room. Once in his room he shut the door and faced Vanessa, putting his arms firmly on her shoulders.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Ron asked her very seriously but at the same time very fast. Vanessa nodded. "What are we supposed to do?" Ron asked her again. "We have to go to Clear Stream and try and find Dumbledore." Ron nodded after Vanessa said this.  
  
He walked to his door, opened it and looked out. "My mum cant know about what we are going to do, she would stop us from going, so shh." Ron said to Vanessa as he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.  
  
The Burrow all of a sudden had an eerie feel to it and it seemed too quiet. Ron didn't seem to notice and he checked around the corner to see that the living room was clear.  
  
"Have your wand?" Ron asked Vanessa. "Yes." "Have your bracelet?" Ron asked her. She seemed surprised at the question but held up her left arm to show that she was wearing it. "Good." Ron said as he grabbed some Floo Powder and led Vanessa into the fireplace with him.  
  
Vanessa grabbed Ron's hand as he said, "Clear Stream!"  
  
He threw the Floo Powder down and greens flames irrupted from the fireplace. The next instance when the green flames died down, both Ron and Vanessa were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela and Stacey searched the entire house and came up empty handed. "Stacey, I don't think he is here, and neither is Lucius." Angela said as she wiped her brow.  
  
"I agree." Stacey said as she sat down on the floor. Both girls were resting when they saw a shimmer and then Casey appear.  
  
"Forget him, you need to come back, for everyone's sake, everyone's in danger." Casey said to Angela. Angela nodded and with that Casey was gone.  
  
Stacey looked very confused as Angela got up. "Okay Stacey, there is a lot to explain in very little time. We need to find a fireplace and some Floo Powder fast. On the way I will explain everything.  
  
Stacey nodded as she stood up and the two girls started walking cautiously, Angela whispering into Stacey's ear about everything that was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Casey returned back home and she was confronted with a decision. She could either project to Hogwarts or she could go by Floo Powder. She considered the options carefully.  
  
She knew that if she was killed when she was projecting that she would instantly die there, disappear, and return to her normal body, dead.  
  
She also knew that if she did project and Dana found out, all Dana had to do was wake Casey's normal body and Casey would be pulled back.  
  
On the other hand if Casey went there, it would be harder to come back. On the bright side though, if she went by Floo Powder she could use her powers there on Voldemort.  
  
Casey finally decided to go by Floo Powder. She grabbed for a piece of paper and a pen and jotted a note down. She reached in the flowerpot that was by the fireplace and took out some Floo Powder.  
  
She crawled into the fireplace and threw the Floo Powder down yelling, "Hogwarts."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Vanessa arrived at Clear Stream. What they saw there was astonishing to both. Vanessa thought that since the attack was fake, that nothing really happened. She was wrong.  
  
The whole school looked like it had caught fire, since there were scorch marks everywhere. Ron was looking around too, noticing the damages done.  
  
"Do you think we should split up?" Vanessa asked finally remembered what they came there to do. "No, its not safe. Hurry, lets go." Ron said.  
  
Vanessa and Ron walked the hallways calling out for Professor Dumbledore. They searched each classroom and other places that Vanessa had never been (Teachers Lounge, Janitors Closet, the Detention Room (lol)).  
  
Finally Vanessa and Ron had searched the entire school and wasn't able to find Dumbledore. Just then Casey projected in.  
  
"Vanessa, we need you back here at Hogwarts. Its quiet here, and its not looking so good. We need you to be here, so get here FAST!" Casey said as she shimmered back out.  
  
"Well, we could go by Floo Powder, but we don't have any." Ron said. "Kelsey's House!" Vanessa said. She started running as Ron was running after her. Vanessa explained. "Dana has a fireplace with Floo Powder there."  
  
After about five minutes of running (Kelsey's house was extremely close to Clear Stream) Vanessa and Ron were at Kelsey's house. They knocked on the door and rang the bell but no one answered. Vanessa tried to open the door. "It's locked." Vanessa said frustrated.  
  
"Have you learned NOTHING at Hogwarts?" Ron said back, extremely frustrated. "Alohomora." Ron yelled as the door clicked opened.  
  
Vanessa and Ron ran to the fireplace taking the Floo Powder. They grabbed hands and Vanessa threw down the Floo Powder yelling "Hogwarts!"  
  
Nothing happened. "What's wrong with it?" Vanessa asked Ron. He had a strange look on his face and he answered, "Someone must have disconnected Hogwarts from the Floo system. Here, lets go to Hogsmeade and catch the train. The Three Broomsticks!" Ron yelled as he threw the Floo Powder down.  
  
(A/N: When I read the books for the first time I pictured them having to catch a train from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. I know now that that's incorrect, but bear with me please.) They arrived in the Three Broomsticks and exited in a hurry. They ran to the train station just in time to see the train far in front of them.  
  
"C'mon, we have to walk." Ron said pulling Vanessa. Vanessa was already extremely tired and felt awful about what was happening. All of those emotions together made Vanessa very fatigued.  
  
Vanessa wanted to stop and rest but Ron kept pushing her to go more. Finally they were up at Hogwarts. Ron ran in first through the main entrance and Vanessa was close by. As soon as Ron was in however, the doors closed in Vanessa's face.  
  
"Just like in my dream." Vanessa said as she banged on the doors, trying to get them to open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Fhew, this chapter took me a while and it is the longest I have wrote for this story, so I'm glad I got through it! I hope you like it, everything is starting to piece together now isn't it, hehe. Well please review, Laterz! 


	41. Chapter Forty One

Ron knew something happened. He knew that Vanessa was right behind him, but once he walked in he heard the door slam. He whipped around and saw a closed door, with Vanessa on the other side.  
  
Ron tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He banged and yelled, "Vanessa! Vanessa, can you hear me?" While Ron was banging on the door he didn't notice Casey coming up the hallway towards him.  
  
"Ron, what happened? Where is Vanessa?" Casey asked in a scared voice. "She's outside, I don't know what happened, she was right behind me and then the door slammed and locked. She's on the outside." Ron said frantically.  
  
"No problem, go help the others, they are in the Great Hall." Casey said. Ron nodded and looked at the closed door once more before he left to the Great Hall.  
  
Casey looked around for a secluded place and found a chair that was semi hidden in a dark corridor. Casey sat down and all of a sudden projected to Vanessa.  
  
"VANESSA!" Casey yelled at Vanessa. Vanessa was still trying to open the main doors, but now she was using her wand, trying to say Alohomora.  
  
"Casey! Thank gosh you took those classes with Lupin." Vanessa said running to Casey and giving her a hug. "We need to get inside and fast! Voldemort is here and we are trying to get him." Casey said.  
  
"Well? Any ideas?" Vanessa asked. "Well, how about just finding another entrance?" Casey asked.  
  
Vanessa felt dumb for not thinking of that in the first place. Casey and Vanessa ran to the side of the castle, by the greenhouses. They reached the door and pulled on it.  
  
It opened. "I projected here, so I'm going back, everyone's in the Great Hall so head that way." Casey said as she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa ran down the hallway and noticed her school, her home, much like Clear Stream. The hallways were empty except for the scorch marks that were all over the wall.  
  
Finally Vanessa reached the Great Hall. She sprinted in and found quite a scene before her.  
  
First, there were no tables or chairs that would usually be in there. It was empty save the people. Towards where the head table would be were many men (and/or women) dressed in black robes that hung over their face. One tall one was holding a boy who looked unconscious, and suddenly Vanessa recognized the boy as Draco. All the other hooded people had their wands out, looking ready to attack.  
  
Vanessa's eyes moved along and saw that there was a girl who was also unconscious against the wall. Vanessa also recognized this girl; it was Hermione.  
  
In the middle of the Great Hall were Ron, Harry, Kelsey, Angela, Ginny, Casey, and Stacey all with their wands out. They were all facing seven hooded figures and one figure that rose way above the others.  
  
"So good you could join us Vanessa, you are just in time to join the fun." Vanessa heard the voice but it sounded as if she was the only one who could hear it, but right away she knew the rest could hear.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Vanessa standing there with her hand reaching for her wand.  
  
"Go ahead Vanessa, get your wand out, we all want to be fair about this don't we?" The voice said again. Vanessa did as the voice said and ran up to the others in the defense position.  
  
It was silent for a while and then all of a sudden Kelsey saw a bright green light shoot out from one of the hooded figure wands and go right by her face. Acting out of instinct, Kelsey levitated the hooded figure and threw him across the room. The other figures watched earnestly and started to mutter things.  
  
A voice commanded, "Hold your fire loyal servants." A shrill laugh was heard and Harry clutched his head, dropping his wand.  
  
At the same time, two voices were heard saying, "ACCIO WAND!" The two voices were Kelsey's and His. If the spell was purely based on power, no doubt that Voldemort would have gotten the wand, but the spell wasn't based on that. It was based upon confidence of oneself, and on that merit, Harry's wand flew to Kelsey.  
  
"You have learned much since you have been here at Hogwarts. Of course the shield charms helped too. Kelsey quickly reached for her necklace to make sure it was secure. Angela, Casey, and Vanessa had really no idea about what Voldemort was talking about, so just stood there, waiting and watching.  
  
Harry got up and stood next to Kelsey, she giving him back his wand. Voldemort laughed again and Harry scrunched his face but did not move otherwise.  
  
"You all are much like your parents. Standing until the very end. Harry, you must have heard the story soo many times now, but none of the girls have heard theirs yet. Let's say we skip your turn and go straight to them?" The voice echoed through the hall. Harry glared at the biggest hooded figure with death eyes.  
  
"Trent and Chloe Sollinee (A/N: To my sis's, haha, sort of like Rochinlee, but not quite). They were good people. They were actually at the wedding of Lily and James. The four together were a good team, everyone thought they would be my downfall. But they weren't, I proved everyone wrong.  
  
"Harry, you see, you weren't the only child 'who lived.' These four girls slipped through my fingers much like you did. Actually, they were my second mistake after you.  
  
"And I was confused because the prophecy only talked about one, not five. And of course I found that VERY odd, so I had to do more research. Turns out I was looking at the wrong one.  
  
"The prophecy that I needed was actually right under my nose, I remember studying it in Hogwarts myself. By now Harry or Ronald must know what I am talking about don't you?" The figure asked Harry and Ron.  
  
The two boys both looked at each other and then their eyes widened. "Yes, you two know. Care to share with the class?" Voldemort laughed, and Harry and Ron were silent. "No? Oh well.  
  
"Lets start at the beginning shall we?" Voldemort said as he casually put his wand in his robe and started walking up and down where everyone was.  
  
"Dumbledore knew the right prophecy from the start, so when you girls were born he knew he had to hid you much like he hid Harry. What he didn't expect was me finding the correct prophecy. I soon did however and he knew that I would go looking for you girls now instead of just Harry.  
  
"Where is the safest place to be? Well right under Dumbledore's nose of course where he can keep and eye on you, so you three were shipped to Hogwarts. He left Casey behind however, unaware of her powers." Ginny and Stacey looked at each other curiously but then turned back to hear what Voldemort was saying.  
  
"Your powers, yes. I haven't quite figured out what they all are, but I know that both your parents possessed unnatural powers. They did put up a good fight for you lot though. Your mother had the gift of telekinesis and mind reading. Your father had astral projection and psychic abilities. I know now that Kelsey has got her mother's gift of telekinesis because I saw her throw Goyle on his back with just a look.  
  
"And I sense someone tapping into me." Voldemort said. He looked at the four girls individually and finally rested his eyes on Angela. "Its you, I can feel it. So that leaves me with physic abilities and astral projection.  
  
"Casey definitely has the astral projection, Dumbledore had no other way of finding out her powers. Which means that our late one has to be physic. Now I know you must be dying to ask me some questions, so go ahead."  
  
There was only silence that came after the comment. "All right, no questions? Well, you must all be dying to know how I found out so much right? Well, having a spy at Hogwarts is always good.  
  
"Harry, Ron, do you two remember your second year, Ginny, your first? It's funny how easy it was to do the same thing. People are soo gullible aren't they? Lavender, will you step out here?" Voldemort motioned his hand and a short hooded figure that was observing walked out.  
  
"Show your face." Voldemort commanded. The figure nodded and said, "Yes master." The figure took the hood off and everyone saw Lavender Brown, except she didn't look like herself. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was expressionless.  
  
"My little spy here. See she's been following you around this year, informing me on these certain things. Very helpful for me no doubt, but now, I don't think I have any reason for her." Voldemort said before he laughed and swatted his hand in the direction of Lavender, sending her flying and hitting her head on the wall.  
  
Angela was gripping her wand very tightly, temping to put a hex on all of the hooded figures.  
  
"Now now, I wouldn't go doing that Angela. There are still a few things I want to cover before we do anything we might regret later.  
  
"Stacey." The voice looked over at the girl. Stacey was of course scared out of her wits, but remained calm and did nothing. "We all thought that since you had your mother's blood that you would be with us, but we were wrong, but of course, we didn't anticipate Draco turning against us either.  
  
"Stacey we knew would be trouble from the start. Lucius talked to me a lot about you. He didn't want to keep you at his house, but I told him that maybe later you would be of some use. But alas, you weren't." Voldemort shook his head at her and swatted his hand like he did with Lavender, sending Stacey flying and hitting the wall.  
  
Harry watched the whole thing and he wanted to make sure that Stacey was all right but he couldn't move. Weather it was because he was scared or he was brave he didn't know; all he knew was that he couldn't move from his spot.  
  
"And finally," Voldemort started as he went to the hooded figure that was holding Draco. "Draco Malfoy. He was pure from the beginning. Lucius knew when Draco was born that he was the one. He paid extra attention to his son and made sure he had everything that he needed. We knew that when the time was right Draco would take my place and turn the world to what it should be.  
  
"But then he started making friends with Harry here, and soon enough he was changed into Gryffindor. Lucius disowned him, but I knew that he was the one, and disowning his would never be good. I also knew that Draco wouldn't change willingly. He had gotten into a relationship with a force of good and so I had to take the only action I could think of.  
  
"I created the diversion at first just to get Draco, but then my spy reminded me of all the other things I could accomplish here at Hogwarts. She is actually rather smart. Too bad.  
  
"So I came here and here we are. Don't worry Angela, Draco, my heir, won't be harmed, he is much too important. You on the other hand, well; I don't have any uses for any of you. Loyal Servants; kill them all." And with that Voldemort took Draco from the hooded figure Kelsey could only think of as Lucius, and he fled.  
  
Harry was going after his but the hooded figures blocked everyone in and started attacking. Kelsey used both her wand and her powers to fight off the death eaters.  
  
Casey also was using her powers to confuse them, but one caught on and knocked her out cold on her regular body by punching her in the back of the head.  
  
The fighting lasted for several minutes, and miraculously the kids won. All the death eaters were sprawled on the floor with different kinds of hexes and such. But the good side also took a bit of beating.  
  
Casey was out cold and so was Ginny. All that was left was Angela, Kelsey, Harry, Vanessa, and Ron.  
  
The three girls noticed that whenever a hex was sent at them the light was absorbed by their jewelry that the boys had given them. Kelsey knew what it meant but Vanessa and Angela had no idea.  
  
"We need to go look for Draco. Should we split up?" Kelsey asked. "NO! If anything we all need to stick together. I noticed that together you girls are much stronger than you are separated. But we need to go NOW." Harry said.  
  
Everyone else nodded as they ran out of the Great Hall in search of Draco and Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went racing down the castle searching classroom and other empty rooms. Then it hit Harry. "Where would the darkest person feel most comfortable?"  
  
"THE DUNGEON!" They all screamed as they ran to the dungeon. Ironically it was Snape's classroom where they found Voldemort and Draco. It looked as if Voldemort was trying to put some sort of curse on the now conscious Draco but he was resisting it.  
  
Vanessa knew she had to do something fast so she said the first spell that came to mind. "INCENDIO!" Red sparks emitted from her wand and soon a fire was started on Voldemorts robe.  
  
"You stupid girl. You will pay, I should have never given such a simple job to those oafs. No matter, I shall enjoy killing you all." Voldemort said as he walked towards Vanessa.  
  
Voldemort was unaware of Ron and so while Voldemort was distracted by Vanessa Ron made a dash for Draco and helped up. Voldemort was still preoccupied with the girls and Harry so Ron and Draco escaped from the other exit in the room.  
  
Ron had to walk slow, Draco was barely conscious and had a hard time walking. Ron saw what Voldemort was doing to Draco. He imbedded the Dark Mark on his arm.  
  
The girls and Harry were all staring at Voldemort. He was walking towards them and they sort of boxed him in. As soon as Kelsey moved to make the box complete everyone heard a piercing cry. It was Voldemort. All of them were unaware of what was happening, but they knew it wasn't good for Voldemort.  
  
It seemed that they all had the same idea and started to move in, making the box smaller and smaller. At the last second Voldemort rose and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
There was a burst and all that was seen was a bright green light. All at the same time they all fell and hit the ground. All unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	42. Chapter Forty Two

"Uhh." Kelsey said as she held her head in her hands. She opened her eyes slowly and saw white. "Where am I?" She asked. Soon she saw a familiar face and was relieved.  
  
"Here sweetie, this should clear up that head ache of yours." Madame Pomfrey said. She held out a glass with a clear liquid and Kelsey took it and drank it.  
  
All of a sudden her headache was gone and she felt like she could sit up. She did slowly, aware of all her muscles aching. She looked around the room.  
  
It was quite full. Eight beds were occupied not including her own. Some of the people were awake and some were not moving. There were others in the room. Sirius was there, and so was Dumbledore. There was a whole family of red heads that Kelsey deduced were Ron's family.  
  
Harry was awake talking to Sirius, but he looked tired. Stacey was seated in a bed next to Harry's. She was listening in to what Harry and Sirius were talking about. Ginny was in a bed but awake. Next to her bed was Ron and they were all talking to their family. Kelsey saw that Casey had just opened her eyes and was drinking the concoction that Kelsey was given to drink only a few moments ago.  
  
There were three that we still not moving. Those were Angela, Vanessa, and Lavender. Kelsey saw that Draco was sitting by Angela's bed, watching her. Kelsey also saw that Hermione was bustling about, helping Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore saw that Kelsey was awake and came over to her. "Hello Kelsey. How are you feeling?" he asked calmly. Kelsey ignored his question and started to ask, "How did-" But was interrupted by Dumbledore saying, "Everything will be explained soon. We are waiting for the other three to awake. And don't worry, they are all right, just sleeping for now. You must be hungry, so here, take a sandwich." Dumbledore handed Kelsey a wrapped sandwich that was by her table. Kelsey took it slowly and after that Dumbledore left her bed and stood beside Sirius, entering that conversation.  
  
No more than thirty minutes later everyone was fully awake. Dumbledore was patient with the others and let them recover before he started talking. When everyone saw Dumbledore stand up, they all got quiet.  
  
"I know it may be a little painful but I need Harry, Kelsey, Ron, Vanessa, Draco, Angela, Ginny, Stacey, and Casey to come over to my office." Madame Pomfrey was listening to this and all of a sudden she shook her head and started yelling, "They cannot go anywhere!" She rambled on a little to Dumbledore. He just waited for her to finish before he said something to her that was inaudible to the rest. She nodded and started helping everyone out of his or her bed.  
  
Dumbledore was correct when he said it would be painful. Kelsey's muscles screamed for mercy, but she did not falter until they reached Dumbledore's office. He conjured up just enough chairs and everyone sat down.  
  
"First of all, I want you to all know that Draco is safe now, as you can see." Dumbledore said as he smiled in the direction of Draco, but he wasn't paying much attention as he was looking at Angela.  
  
"Now, you all were very brave and no doubt that is one of the reasons why you were all sorted into Gryffindor. I know what happened in the Great Hall and what happened in the dungeon, so you do not have to relive it if you don't want to; I have my sources.  
  
"Unfortunately most of what Voldemort told you was true. He did get the wrong prophecy and Draco IS his heir." Dumbledore paused to let it all sink in. Vanessa thought about this for a second.  
  
"But that means-" Vanessa stopped, she didn't want to finish her sentence. Thankfully everyone knew the rest of the sentence. "Yes Vanessa. You girls are now in danger. All of you are. Voldemort has seen your faces and knows you. You all are in mortal danger from now on and you all need to be extra careful.  
  
"And Ginny and Stacey; you two are aware now of the girls' power's and this must be kept secret from everyone. Hermione was knocked out before any of you girls entered so she still has no knowledge of your powers. Now most of you were unconscious when we found you and you all slept for quite some time. Tomorrow is the last day of school and you all will be going home." Stacey looked at Draco when she heard this part. Dumbledore spoke as if he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Stacey and Draco will stay with Sirius for the summer, everything has been taken care of. Harry, I am sad to say that you must go back to the Dursley's, for your own protection. And girls, you will all go back to Dana's for the summer. I don't know of anything else, do you want to ask me anything?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry spoke up. "What was the prophecy he was talking about?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled but he sighed and said, "You do not need to know about that for now. All you need to know is to be careful because Voldemort barely escaped that day and-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Kelsey.  
  
"How did he escape? How did we escape? He put one of the unforgivable curses on all of us, yet we are still here." Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, do you care to answer that question? You have heard the answer so many times now."  
  
"Well, I know my mom sacrificed herself to save me, and because of her love, Voldemort cannot touch me. (A/N: In this fic, he still cant touch Harry, so yeah.) So that must mean that because of your mom, it's the same thing?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and he nodded.  
  
"Yes. Your mother died trying to protect you girls. Because of her love, Voldemort can't touch you. I am assuming that since you four made a box around him, the love that is protecting you all suffocated him, and when he put the curse on you, it was deflected.  
  
"So Voldemort escaped again, but don't dwell on that. Dwell on the fact that you all are all right." Dumbledore nodded and smiled and he got up.  
  
Everyone took the hint that that was the end of the conversation and they all piled out.  
  
The rest of the day was spent packing and relaxing. It was all very melodramatic, and everyone was very happy that it was. They had the end of school feast that night and to their surprise, they had won the House Cup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vanessa get up, you're gunna miss the train home." Angela yelled as she threw a pillow at Vanessa. "Ugh, the sun comes too early in the morning." She said groggily.  
  
Vanessa finally got up and saw that everyone was already awake dressed and almost ready to go. Vanessa took the bathroom and got ready as well.  
  
About an hour later everyone was dragging their things out and finding a spot on the train.  
  
Harry found an exceptionally large cabin for the whole group to fit in. The group included himself, Kelsey, Ron, Vanessa, Draco, Angela, Casey, Stacey, and Ginny.  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" Angela asked. Draco smiled and said, "Last I heard, she was a little occupied with sucking the face off of Seamus, so I imagine she is with him.  
  
They all laughed at what Draco said and it felt like old times. Since Hermione wasn't there, they could talk freely about what Dumbledore said and other things.  
  
"Hey Vanessa, what about that one dream you had, the one with the three girls? Did you ever figure that one out?" Kelsey asked her sister. Vanessa smiled and nodded.  
  
"Three girls spying on us. One was Hermione. She was spying because of Draco; she wanted to know what he was doing at all times. That soon ended. The second one was Casey. She missed you Kelz and she wanted to know what we were doing. Third and finally was Lavender, spying on us for Voldemort, and since she is now, better, she is no longer either."  
  
They all smiled at each other and Ron said, "Anyone up for a game of exploding snaps?"  
  
The rest of the train ride home was pleasant and cheerful, everyone celebrating and having a good time. They soon arrived at platform 9 3/4 and it was time for good-byes.  
  
"Draco, I just got you back and now I am losing you for another summer. What am I going to do?" Angela asked him sadly. He replied, "Well, we always have owls right?" Angela nodded sadly and they kissed. Angela didn't want the kiss to end, but sadly it did.  
  
"I will miss you soo much Vanessa. You will have to come here to my house some time over the summer, I don't think I can survive the whole summer without seeing you." Ron said to Vanessa. "I know what you mean. Yeah, I am a pretty good persuader. I'm sure I can convince Dana to come to England for vacation or something." Vanessa smiled at Ron and he back at her. They kissed and it was the most pure kiss they had yet.  
  
"Harry, what's going to happen to us?" Kelsey asked Harry. "I don't know, I really don't." Harry said looking at her. "I'm scared." Kelsey whispered. "I am too. But we can't dwell on that, like Dumbledore said." He kissed her on the cheek. "Harry, I want to thank you for this necklace, it saved my life." Kelsey said, fiddling with the necklace. "So you have figured it out have you?" Harry asked playfully. "Yup, I have Mr. Potter. I will have to return the favor some time."  
  
"You already have." Harry whispered and they kissed. It was wonderful and neither wanted it to end. Both knew however that it had to end and they came out of the kiss.  
  
"Bye, I will miss you Harry." Kelsey said as she started walking with her sisters towards Dana.  
  
"This is going to be interesting from now on isn't it?" Angela asked her sisters. "Yeah, definitely not normal. I wonder when it will all end." Casey said.  
  
"It will end, we don't know when but it will because everything has an ending, good or bad, and most of the time it is just the beginning of another adventure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OMGOSH! I AM FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It's sort of sad actually, I really liked this story. So please review and tell me what you think. One person told me that I should make this story into a sequel, what do you think? Well please just review, omgosh, this is soo sad, I cant believe I am finished! 


End file.
